


From A to Z

by Rizelcchi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: Kumpulan one shots reader insert dengan topik dari A sampai Z!Sebenarnya ada yang platonic tapi mostly romantic dengan bumbu comedy sih, intinya enjoy saja!
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Reader, Aoi Hinata/Reader, Aoi Yuuta/reader, Fushimi Yuzuru/Reader, Hibiki Wataru/Reader, Hidaka Hokuto/Reader, Himemiya Touri/Reader, Isara Mao/Reader, Itsuki Shu/Reader, Kanzaki Souma/Reader, Morisawa Chiaki/Reader, Nito Nazuna/Reader, Oogami Kouga/Reader, Ran Nagisa/Reader, Saegusa Ibara/Reader, Sakasaki Natsume/Reader, Sakuma Rei/Reader, Sakuma Ritsu/Reader, Takamine Midori/Reader, Tenma Mitsuru/Reader, Tenshouin Eichi/Reader, Tsukasa Suou/reader, Tsukinaga Leo/Reader, Yuuki Makoto/reader, all characters/reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Apple-Tsukasa Suou

**Author's Note:**

> -Setting ensemble stars! (kecuali chapter Souma)  
> -Tidak ada alkaloid dan crazy:B  
> -Ini mungkin OOC ataupun garing dan bahasa saya memang sampah mohon maaf tolong jangan di mention di comment.

“Tsukasa-kun.” Kau menatap Tsukasa yang sedang duduk di garden terrace, berusaha menyembunyikan banyaknya manisan yang dia beli barusan dibalik badannya itu hingga dia berdiri.   
“A-ah, Onee-sama! Good afternoon.” Tsukasa berpura-pura tidak mengetahui barang-barang di belakang badannya itu dan hanya tersenyum kepadamu, meskipun tampak jelas dipaksakan. Kau tersenyum kepadanya dan langsung menuju ke belakang Tsukasa, membuatnya panik dan berusaha menghentikanmu tetapi terlambat.  
Ada 2 piring cake dan parfait yang dia taruh di kursinya, pantas dia berdiri saat kau datang. Menyadari kau telah melihat manisannya, Tsukasa langsung berusaha mencari alasan.  
“Tsukasa-kun.” Senyummu membuat Tsukasa bergidik ngeri dan langsung melupakan semua alasan yang hendak dia ucapkan kepadamu tadi.  
“Haah, baru kubilang untuk mengurangi makan snack padahal, nanti gendut ‘loh terus fans-fansmu kecewa, meskipun Tsukasa-kun pasti bakal tetap lucu sih.” Kau mencubit pipi Tsukasa, antara gemas dan marah kepadanya. Sebelum dapat meninggalkan bekas, kau melepaskannya, tertawa kecil melihat Tsukasa mengelus-ngelus pipinya.  
“H-habis aku belum pernah melihat dessert ini sebelumnya.” Tsukasa terdengar menyesal, membuatmu semakin tidak bisa marah padanya. Padahal tujuan awalmu mencari-cari Tsukasa itu bukan untuk memarahinya.

“Onee-sama, itu apa?” Tanya Tsukasa saat melihat kotak yang kau tinggalkan di lantai sebelum menghampiri Tsukasa.  
“Oh ini, apel. Dibawain Takamine-kun katanya hadiah soalnya panennya lagi bagus hehe, tadinya mau kubuatin permen apel buat Tsukasa-kun padahal, ternyata Tsukasa-kun sudah makan manisan terlebih dahulu. Ya sudahlah permen apelnya akan aku buat untuk yang lain saja. Bye bye Tsukasa-kun.” Kau berpura-pura berjalan pergi membawa kotak itu tetapi sesuai dugaanmu Tsukasa menarik lenganmu untuk mencegahmu pergi.  
“Aku mau! Aku mau! Onee-sama, dessert ini akan kuberikan pada murid di classku nanti!” Pinta Tsukasa penuh harap, padahal kau ragu permen apelmu akan lebih enak dibandingkan manisannya. Kau tertawa dan menyuruhnya untuk membungkus salah satu cakenya saja jika dia ingin memakannya nanti, dan sisanya bisa dia serahkan pada teman-temannya. Tsukasa langsung bergegas memanggil teman-temannya datang dan tentu saja mereka sangat senang mengingat makanan di garden terrace mahal, mungkin menyesuaikan dengan dompet yang mulia Eichi Tenshouin.

Meskipun berusaha untuk tetap tenang, kau dapat melihat Tsukasa sangat berbunga-bunga sambil berjalan disebelahmu, tentu saja dia yang membawa sekotak apel itu. Kalian menuju ke dapur, pemilik kantin telah memberikanmu izin untuk memakai bahan-bahan di dapur asalkan kau memberikannya beberapa batang permen apelnya juga nanti.  
“Tsukasa-kun tusuk batang lolipop ke apelnya ya, aku akan buat gulanya dulu.” Kau menaruh beberapa batang lolipop ke dekat Tsukasa yang baru menaruh kotak apelnya ke meja.

“Campurkan air, gula, dan sirup jagung untuk direbus hingga mencapai suhu 300F...” Kau mengambil termometer untuk mengeceknya setelah beberapa saat, sesekali melihat ke Tsukasa yang berjuang sepenuh tenaga menusuk apelnya karena tampaknya cukup keras.  
“Ah, sudah 300.” Kau mengambil pewarna makanan merah dan memasukkan beberapa tetes ke dalamnya kemudian mengaduknya, warna merahnya mengingatkanmu pada rambut Tsukasa.  
“Onee-sama! Done!” Ucap Tsukasa bangga membawakan apel-apel yang telah ditusuk itu. Kau mengelus rambut Tsukasa, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Kau mengambil salah satu apel tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam panci tempat kau merebus gulanya, memutar-mutarnya agar gulanya melekat sempurna di apelnya. Tsukasa tampak tertarik dengan hasil jadinya dan kau menawarkannya untuk mencoba membuat permen apelnya juga. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, kalian membiarkan apel yang semakin merah itu dingin sesaat agar gulanya mengeras. 

“Nih, Tsukasa-kun.” Kau membawakan bagian Tsukasa beserta sisa permen apelnya setelah selesai menyerahkan beberapa batang pada pemilik kantin. Tsukasa mengambil permen tersebut dengan hati-hati dan terkesan dengan hasil jadinya yang mengkilap.  
“Jangan kebanyakan ‘loh.” Kau mengingatkan Tsukasa yang langsung cemberut seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah anak kecil yang akan melupakan semuanya saat mendapat permen. Tsukasa mencoba satu gigit dan matanya langsung berbinar, tampaknya dia sangat menyukainya.  
“Nee-sama, aaa~” Saat kau bengong menatapnya, Tsukasa mengarahkan permennya kepadamu, menawarkan kau mencoba permennya.  
“Fufu, Knights macam apa aku jika membiarkan ladyku tidak mencoba ini.”

-the end-


	2. Breakfast-Hinata Aoi

“[Name]-san, selamat pagi. Maaf ini mendadak tapi apakah kau melihat aniki? Dia pergi tanpa memberitahu apa-apa kepadaku pagi ini.” Yuta menyapamu di lorong dan tampak sedikit kesusahan, lagi-lagi karena saudara kembarnya itu.  
“Hinata-kun? Tidak sih, memangnya kenapa? Mau kucariin?” Tawarmu, kebetulan kau ada waktu kosong untuk mengelilingi yumenosaki yang luas ini.  
Yuta menggaruk belakang lehernya, agak enggan merepotkanmu tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakannya padamu.

“Aniki belum memakan sarapannya pagi ini, jadinya aku membungkuskannya ke dia daripada dia kenapa-napa nantinya. Saat aku ke kelasnya, teman-temannya bilang dia belum sampai, di chat juga tidak ada. Entah hilang kemana saja dia itu haaah...” Yuta menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.  
“Sebentar lagi aku harus masuk kelas untuk suatu urusan, [Name]-san, aku minta tolong untuk menyerahkan bekal ini ke aniki ya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang selesai, jadi kalau bisa tolong cepat.” Sebuah kotak bekal diserahkan kepadamu, setelah mengucapkan tolong dan terima kasih sekali lagi kepadamu, Yuta berjalan pergi kembali ke kelasnya.  
Kau memulai perjalananmu, tidak ada di atap, tidak ada di ruang kelasnya, tidak ada di kantin juga. Kemana hilangnya anak itu? Kau melihat ke ruang light music club, tidak ada juga. 

“Jou-chan, ada apa?” Kau melihat peti mati yang terbuka, Rei tampaknya menyadari kau kesusahan. Mengingat Rei menghafal yumenosaki seperti dirinya sendiri, kau memutuskan untuk mencoba bertanya padanya.  
“Rei-san ada lihat Hinata-kun tidak? Yuta-kun memintaku membawakan bekalnya.” Kau menunjukkan kotak yang kau bawa pada Rei. Dia berpikir sejenak, atau mungkin bengong doang sih, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungguh membuang-buang waktu saja.

Sebelum kau berjalan pergi, Rei mengucapkan agar kau mencoba mencari di area taman. Berhubung kau memang belum pergi kesana dan tidak tau harus menuju kemana lagi, kau mengikuti saran Rei tersebut. Kau berjalan melihat-lihat sekeliling, tetapi tidak menemukan lelaki berambut oranye itu.

“HINATAAAAA-KUN!” Kesal, kau berteriak memanggilnya sambil berjalan, hanya berakhir tersandung sesuatu di lantai.  
“Ritsu, kau tidur di jalan la- lah loh Hinata-kun?!” Kau melihat orang yang sedang kau cari-cari itu tumbang di tengah jalan, kalau Ritsu sih biasa.  
Kau menggoncang tubuh Hinata, ternyata dia tidur doang.  
“Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun. Sebentar lagi bel ‘loh.” Ucapmu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedikit hingga perlahan demi perlahan dia membuka matanya lagi.  
“Uuuh, selamat pagi, [Name]-san.” Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap matanya, tampak kelelahan. Kau membantunya untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat yang lebih teduh di bawah pohon.

“Nih, Yuta-kun memintaku membawakannya bagimu. Cepatlah makan, sebentar lagi bel masuk.” Kau menyerahkan kotak bekalnya kepada Hinata dan dia langsung membukanya, isinya biasa saja sih cuma nasi dan telur ceplok, sama satu cupcake kecil di pojokan.  
“Woah terima kasih [Name]-san! Ada cupcake lagi hehe pasti Yuta-kun yang taruh! Selamat makan.” Hinata mulai memakan bekal tersebut, tampaknya kelaparan.  
“Pasti kau terlalu banyak bekerja tanpa membicarakannya pada Yuta-kun lagi ‘kan. Dia tampak kesal ‘loh sampai kau lupa sarapan segala.” Kau memberikan Hinata sebotol teh yang baru kau beli sambil mengatakan itu. Hinata hanya tertawa santai mendengarnya.  
“Engga kok, hari ini aku hanya agak teledor. Pantas rasanya lapar banget tadi padahal aku baru mau ke kantin.” Jelas Hinata, menyelesaikan makanannya dan hanya menyisakan cupcake sebagai penutup. Kau menatap Hinata dengan tidak percaya, mengingat betapa sukanya dia bekerja tanpa membicarakan detailnya pada saudaranya padahal mereka satu unit.

“Geh- ada apa dengan tatapanmu [Name]-san! Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok.”Hinata memastikanmu lagi kemudian membelah dua cupcakenya, menyerahkan setengah kepadamu.  
“[Name]-san juga pasti belum makan kan, nih buatmu, meskipun aku rasa ini akan terlalu manis sih untukmu hehe.” Hinata tersenyum sambil memakan cupcakenya. “Enak! Yuta-kun memang tau favoritku!”

Kau mencoba segigit, dan benar saja, manis banget.  
“Haha, ekspresimu lucu loh [Name]-san! Makanlah itu terlebih dahulu, nanti akan kubawakan sesuatu sebagai balasan untukmu dan Yuta-kun, ditunggu ya~”

-the end-


	3. Couple-Kuro Kiryu

“Kuro-san, kau ada di sini?” Kau masuk ke dalam dojo, memastikan telah melepas sepatumu dan membungkuk satu kali. Mengintip ke dalam dan melihat sekelilingmu, tidak ada siapapun di sana, padahal biasanya ada Tetora ataupun yang sedang kau cari saat ini yaitu sang ketua klub karate, Kuro Kiryu.

“Kemana dia... Aku memerlukan pendapatnya tentang baju yang perlu dipakai Trickstar nanti, ada bagian yang terasa janggal tetapi apa ya.” Kau berpikir sambil menatap baju setengah jadi yang kau bawa, masih kebingungan dengan apa yang kurang.  
“Ah, bagian kerahnya akan lebih bagus jika kau pakai kain yang bermodel bintang. Seharusnya Itsuki masih punya di ruangan klub kerajinan tangan.” Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatmu kaget dan refleks menghadap ke samping, wajah lelaki berambut merah yang kau kenal itu berjarak sangat dekat denganmu saat ini. Kau langsung menjauh karena semakin kaget dengan betapa dekatnya jarak itu.

“K-Kuro-san! Jangan tiba-tiba gitu dong.” Protesmu, mencoba menenangkan dirimu sendiri yang wajahnya telah memerah. Kuro sendiri biasa aja, dasar.  
“Maaf, kebiasaan mungkin. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau ke dojo? Duduklah dulu, Tetsu sedang tidak ada hari ini. Aku juga kesini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa barang.”  
Kau duduk berhadapan dengan Kuro, suasana dojo sangat sepi saat ini.

“Apakah aku mengganggu? Lain kali juga boleh kok, atau aku akan berkonsultasi pada Itsuki-san saja mungkin.”  
“Akatsuki sedang kosong hari ini, kalau kau memerlukan bantuanku tentang menjahit aku bisa membantumu. Lagipula Itsuki sedang sibuk hari ini karena dreamfest yang sebentar lagi dia ikuti.” Jelas Kuro, dan kau menjadi lega karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Shu saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Kau menjelaskan tentang baju yang ingin kau jahit pada Kuro, menunjukkan bagian-bagian yang kau masih rasa kurang dan sesuai dugaanmu pendapatnya sangatlah membantu. Dia menyuruhmu membawa kostum yang lain sedangkan dia akan mengambil beberapa kain dari klub handicraft terlebih dahulu.  
Selang 15 menit, kalian telah kembali ke dojo.  
“Nah, berikan kepadaku yang itu.” Kuro menunjuk ke salah satu kostum.  
“Loh Kuro-san mau membantu menjahit juga? Kain-kain itu saja sudah membantu kok.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, serahkan saja. Aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan saat ini.”  
“Terima kasih, Kuro-san!” Kau tersenyum senang, sejujurnya mengerjakan ini sendirian cukup membosankan. Kuro terdiam sesaat, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

“Kau sangat mudah dibuat senang ya.” Ucapnya sambil mengambil kostum itu.  
“Apa maksudnya?” Tanyamu, Kuro tidak membalas apa-apa.  
Meskipun kau mengatakan mengerjakan kostum ini sendirian itu membosankan, bekerja dengan Kuro juga tenang sih. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatmu nyaman bersamanya saat bekerja bersama seperti ini. Yang paling menguntungkan adalah setidaknya kau dapat bertanya kepadanya langsung saat kau mengalami kesulitan.

“[Name].” Kuro tiba-tiba memanggilmu disaat kalian sedang bekerja, yang membuatmu penasaran adalah bagaimana cara dia memanggilmu, mengingat panggilannya padamu adalah’little miss’, dia tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan nama.  
“Mau jadi pacarku tidak?” Tanya Kuro to the point, membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat.  
“APA?!” Kau nyaris tertusuk jarum yang sedang kau pegang itu, apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba apa demi apa kau tidak menduganya.  
“Hati-hati dengan jarum itu, dan juga, yang kukatakan barusan serius.” Kuro menegaskan lagi, meskipun jarinya masih fokus menjahit.

“Jadi, bagaimana?” Tanya Kuro lagi, kau berpikir sejenak dalam-dalam, dan akhirnya mencapai keputusan. “Kau tidak harus menjawab seka-“  
“Jika kau tidak masalah denganku, boleh.”  
Kuro tidak sengaja menusuk jarinya dengan jarum, kehilangan fokusnya saat kau mengatakan itu.

“Kuro-san?!” Kau menghampirinya dan menyentuh jarinya untuk melihat lukanya, tidak besar sih hanya ketusuk jarum doang, sedikit berdarah.  
“Jou-chan, kau serius? Kalau itu hanya karena kasihan padaku maka lupakanlah.” Kuro mengabaikan jarinya dan menatapmu penuh harap, kau merasakan tangannya sedikit bergetar.  
“Kenapa kau kembali memanggilku dengan itu. Kau menyukaiku kan?” Kau bertanya kepadanya, dan dia mengangguk.  
“Yasudah, aku juga menyukai Kuro-san.”

Kuro menggenggam tanganmu yang menyentuh jarinya itu, terdiam sesaat. Saat kau memanggilnya lagi, dia tertawa bahagia.  
“Haha, terima kasih [Name]. Terima kasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan padaku.”

-the end-


	4. Duck-Mao Isara

Hari ini adalah hari yang panas di yumenosaki, tentu saja akan lebih enak berada di dalam ruangan apalagi ruangan OSIS yang lengkap dengan AC yang selalu dicuci setiap seminggu sekali sehingga adem dan tidak pernah kotor demi memanjangkan masa hidup sang baginda ketua OSIS Eichi Tenshouin. Akan tetapi Mao bisa dibilang sial hari ini, diantara semua hari dia malah harus mengurus hewan di sekolah karena kali ini adalah gilirannya.

“Sebentar, ketua, sejak kapan sekolah kita memiliki bebek? Bukannya ayam dan kelinci saja sudah cukup?” Mao membaca pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan hari ini, dan anehnya dia baru saja menyadari bahwa dia juga harus mengurus bebek.  
“Para bebek itu sudah berada di sekolah ini sekitar 1 bulan loh Mao. Lucu soalnya, terkadang Wataru juga meminjamnya untuk triknya. Jika dipikir-pikir, hari ini juga giliran [Name]-chan yang mengurus hewan-hewannya.” Ucap Eichi sambil meminum teh dinginnya di ruangan yang dingin pula meskipun Mao bisa melihat betapa teriknya matahari di luar.

Daripada berbasa-basi dan menunda-nunda pekerjaannya, Mao memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi ke kandang hewan-hewan sekolah. Di sana, kau sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan membersihkan kandang kelinci, tidak menyadari kehadiran Mao.

“[Name]-chan! Woah kebetulan juga ya kita bisa dapat giliran bareng. Kau sudah selesai mengurus kelincinya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengurus ayamnya, bukunya petunjuknya ada di dalam kan.” Mao berjalan ke dalam kandang ayamnya, dan langsung diserang oleh ayam jantan di sana yang tampaknya tidak menyukainya.

“EH WOI AYAM!”  
Pemandangan Mao dikejar-kejar oleh ayam merupakan sesuatu yang cukup menarik ternyata, kapan lagi bisa lihat Mao teriak-teriak panik begitu.

“[Name]-chan!! Jika kau bisa tertawa begitu lebih baik kau membantuku!!” Teriak Mao sementara kau tertawa melihatnya, kau sendiri juga mengurus kelinci dulu karena tau ayam jantan di yumenosaki itu galak banget kayak seseorang di kelas 2-B yang kalian kenal.  
Dengan penuh perjuangan, Mao berhasil menjauhkan ayam itu dan menenangkannya. Memaksakanmu untuk menjaga ayam itu agar tidak lari kearahnya saat dia akan mengurus bagian dalam kandang itu.

Sedikit yang Mao ketahui bahwa ayam jantan di sekolah kalian itu tidak hanya satu ekor.

“KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMBERITAHUKU!!!” Mao harus berlari-lari, lagi.  
Sebenarnya mengurus ayamnya tidak lama, tetapi karena kejar-kejaran itu Mao memakan nyaris 1 jam hanya untuk mengurus ayam.

“Mao-kun, nih.” Kau memberikan sebotol minuman dingin pada Mao yang sudah tepar kelelahan.  
“Terima kasih [Name]-chan, masih ada bebek ya. Haaaaahh...” Mao sebenarnya sudah mau kabur saja, tetapi tidak tega jika melihatmu harus mengurus bebeknya sendiri nanti.  
“Haha, tenang saja, karena masih baru, kita hanya memiliki 4 bebek kok. Kandangnya juga kecil.” Kau menunjuk ke kandang kecil yang berada di sebelah kandang ayam. Mao menjadi penasaran dan berhubung rasa lelahnya telah berkurang, dia pergi melihat kandang bebek tersebut. Kau juga mengikutinya, berjaga-jaga agar kalian tidak diserang.  
4 ekor anak bebek langsung berlari kabur dari kalian karena kaget. 

“Apa ini, tidak adil. Lucu banget beda sama ayam-ayam di sebelah.” Komentar Mao sambil melihat bebek-bebek yang masih kecil itu.  
“Aku yang akan membersihkan kandangnya, Mao-kun bawa mereka ke kolam di sana ya.”  
“Baik~” Mao membuka pintu kandangnya dan bebek-bebek tersebut langsung berjalan keluar dengan cepat menuju ke kolam yang disediakan oleh Eichi, iya, Eichi, bukan yumenosaki.

Membersihkan kandangnya bukan tentang susah atau gampang sih, kau hanya harus bertahan dengan aromanya karena yang jelas kandangnya tidaklah wangi. Tidak lupa kau mengisi makanan dan minuman mereka juga.  
Selesai dengan semua itu, kau berjalan ke tempat Mao dan para bebek yang sedang berenang.

“Kalian sudah seperti saudara aja.” Ucapmu saat melihat para bebek itu berada di dekat Mao yang entah bagaimana ikut masuk ke dalam kolam, salah satu bebek bahkan berada di kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan.  
“Eh [Name]-chan sudah selesai? Haha aku juga tidak tau kenapa para bebek ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat akrab padaku. Aku jadi penasaran mereka punya nama atau tidak ya.” Mao mengambil bebek yang berada di kepalanya dan menurunkannya, menggelengkan kepalanya agar sedikit kering.  
“Ada kok, namanya Kwik Kwak Kwek dan Gober.” Kau memutuskan untuk memegang salah satu bebek tersebut.  
“Siapa yang memberi namanya?” Tanya Mao.  
“Eichi.”  
“Astaga pantas jelek.”  
“Hush, nanti muncul orangnya.”

Puas beristirahat dengan para bebek, kalian menggiring mereka untuk kembali ke kandangnya yang telah bersih.  
“Uuu, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari mereka.” Mao mengelus kepala salah satu bebeknya.

“Di dekat sekolah ada cafe yang membuat kue dengan bentuk bebek loh Mao-kun, mau mampir sehabis ini?” Ajakmu kepada Mao untuk menghiburnya.  
“Aku ragu sih aku bakal tega memakan mereka nantinya tapi tawaranmu tidak buruk. Ayo pergi bareng sekarang.”  
“Kau yakin tidak mau ganti baju dulu?” Tanyamu kepada Mao, menunjuk bajunya yang basah dan menjadi sedikit transparan, Mao yang menyadarinya langsung memerah malu.  
“Kau seharusnya mengatakannya daritadi!”

-the end-


	5. Embarrassment-Wataru HIbiki

“CINTA ‘TUK DUNIA DAN BAGI BURUNG-BURUNG DI PAGI HARI YANG INDAH INI!”

Pemandangan yang tidak normal bagi area persekolahan muncul di pagi harimu ini. Wataru sedang bergelantungan di pagar sekolah sambil mengeluarkan bunga dan burung-burung untuk dilemparkan pada murid yang baru datang. Tampak sangat bahagia melakukannya padahal orang-orang tampak sangat risih dengannya, tidak terkecuali dirimu.  
Wataru yang menyadari kau telah datang langsung tersenyum semakin lebar dan melompat turun dari gerbang untuk menghampirimu, tidak memberikanmu waktu untuk lari kabur.

“Oya, oya oya? Kau terlihat semakin amazing hari ini!”  
Rasa simpatimu kepada Tomoya semakin tinggi kian hari, menghadapi Wataru memang memerlukan 9 nyawa dan kesabaran tiada tara.  
“Ufufu, kehilangan kata-katamu? Aku menunggumu loh makanya datang sepagi ini. Karena kau sangat lama makanya aku mulai mencari kegiatan, sekaligus naik ke tempat yang tinggi agar dapat melihatmu. Bagaimana? Aku pacar yang baik ‘kan! Akulah Hibiki Wataru milikmu.” Wataru mulai menjelaskan tiingkahnya kepadamu meskipun tidak ada yang bertanya, mungkin jika kau datang lebih siang dia akan diusir oleh Kunugi-sensei kali ya.

“Dan juga, ini.” Wataru menyerahkan sebuah kotak padamu. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, jadi kemungkinan isinya tidak aneh-aneh, semoga.  
“Apa ini?” Tanyamu, mencoba membukanya tetapi dihentikan Wataru.  
“Kalau kau membukanya sekarang itu akan meledak.” Ucap Wataru dengan serius.  
“Hm.” Kau tetap membukanya.  
“Rainbow jelly!” Kau melihat isi dalamnya, ternyata jelly tujuh warna andalan Wataru. Berhubung kau menyukainya dan sudah lama tidak memakannya, secara tidak sadar kau tersenyum senang.

“Kau masuk awal dan melakukan hal memalukan begitu untuk memberikan ini?” Kau melihatnya tersenyum seperti biasa, seperti sudah menduga reaksimu itu.  
“Siapa yang menganggap itu memalukan? Aku menyukainya. Apa gunanya aku menjadi performer jika tidak ada yang memperhatikanku? Dan juga...” Wataru menaruh telapak tangannya di kepalamu.  
“Aku menyukai saat kau memperhatikanku.” Kemudian mengusap-usap rambutmu.  
“Wataru! Jika rambutku berantak-“  
“Aku akan merapikannya untukmu, ah mau menggunakan model rambut yang sama sepertiku tidak?” Belum sempat kau memprotesnya, Wataru terlebih dahulu memotong omonganmu. Dengan cekatan dia menata rambutmu, dan saat dia telah menjauh kau menyadari rambutmu telah dikepang olehnya.  
“Amazing~!”

“Pacaran denganmu sudah sangat menarik perhatian. Jika rambut kita mirip begini makin memancing gosip di sekolah dong.” Komentarmu sambil memain-mainkan kepangan rambutmu sendiri.  
“Kau malu dengan hal itu?” Tanya Wataru penasaran.  
“Aku telah mengetahui hal itu sejak menerimamu. Lebih aneh lagi salah satu dari five oddballs ingin bersamaku sih.” Balasmu santai sambil melihatnya.

“Oh iya Wataru.”  
“Hm?”  
“Terima kasih jellynya.”  
Wataru terdiam sesaat, aneh juga padahal biasanya dia langsung membalas dengan lantang disertai gaya-gaya sok dramatis.

“[Name]-san, Aku menyukaimu, Wataru Hibiki ini akan selalu menjadi milikmu.” Wataru mengambil salah satu tanganmu dan menciumnya.  
“Lah loh? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan juga, di sini ramai!” Kau menyadari sekelilingmu murid-murid memperhatikan kalian.  
“Fufu, ekspresimu sangat lucu saat ini.” Wataru tersenyum iseng melihatmu.

“Ugh!” Dengan kesal kau menariknya ke tempat lain yang lebih sepi, berusaha mengabaikan berbagai siulan yang muncul di belakang kalian.  
“Oya, kau akan marah? Tapi yang kukatakan tadi itu juj-“  
“Pertama, jangan lakukan hal begitu di depan banyak orang. Kedua, aku juga menyukaimu.” Kau menarik lengan Wataru sehingga kau dapat membisikkan itu kepadanya kemudian pergi sebelum dia dapat memberikanmu balasannya.  
Wataru melihatmu yang semakin menjauh, menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena apa yang kau lakukan barusan. 

“Amazing~ Bahkan Wataru Hibiki ini juga bisa malu jika kau melakukan hal seimut itu, [Name]-san.”

-the end-


	6. Forecast-Koga Ogami

"Prediksi cuaca ini cerah.” Kau berbicara pada dirimu sendiri sambil menatap keluar jendela.

“KATANYA.”

Hujan deras beserta petir dan guntur menghias langit, kalaupun kau membawa payung, kemungkinan besar payungmu akan rusak terlebih dahulu karena angin kencang ini.  
Sebenarnya saat jam pulang sekolah cuacanya hanya sedikit mendung, tidak kau duga hujannya akan sebesar ini saat kau menyelesaikan urusanmu sepulang sekolah. Mau tidak mau kau hanya dapat berjongkok menunggu sendirian di pintu depan gedung sekolah hingga hujannya sedikit reda.

“Arf!” Suara itu membuatmu melihat sosok yang kau kenal berada di sebelahmu saat ini, bulu cokelat putih dan sedikit panjang.  
“Leon? Kok di sini? Koga-kun mana?” Kau mengangkat anjing itu, seharusnya jika dia disini berarti ada pemiliknya, mengingat betapa sayangnya Koga kepada peliharaannya yang satu ini. Leon hanya membalasmu dengan menggongong sekali lagi.

“LEOOONNN!” Baru saja dicariin, suara yang familiar itu terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatmu saat ini. Menggendong Leon dan tasmu, kau berjalan kearah suara itu berasal. Koga sedang berada di lorong, melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Leon.  
“Koga-kun!” Kau memanggil Koga yang menoleh kearahmu dan berlari saat melihat Leon di gendonganmu, hanya untuk jatuh di tengah perjalanan karena lorong yang licin dengan air hujan.

Wah jangankan kamu, Leon aja sedikit bergetar, kayaknya ketawa dalam hati.

“WOI KALO ORANG JATUH YA DITOLONGIN KEK MALAH KETAWA!” Koga berteriak marah, padahal siapa yang suruh lari-lari. Kau berjalan menghampiri Koga yang terduduk di lantai, mungkin malas berdiri lagi. Leon juga kau lepaskan untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Koga langsung menjadi sedikit lebih tenang saat menyentuh Leon.

“Kenapa hari ini kau membawa Leon?” Tanyamu kepada Koga, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri lagi.  
“Tadinya aku hanya ingin ke sekolah sebentar untuk mengambil barang, aku putuskan untuk membawa Leon sekalian karena dia tidak banyak keluar belakangan ini. Siapa yang sangka akan ada hujan ini. Ah sial celanaku basah begini jadinya.” Koga melihat ujung celananya yang meneteskan air.  
“Kau mau ikut? Aku ingin ke ruang klub, lagipula kau tidak dapat pulang kan.” Tawar Koga sambil bersiap untuk berjalan ke dalam.

“Kebetulan Koga-kun baik?” Kau melihatnya dengan iseng.  
“Ha? Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah ikut!” Balas Koga, berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanmu, Leon langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Koga saat dia semakin jauh darimu.  
“Eh oi! Leon!” Tampaknya Leon cukup menyayangimu, dia berlari kembali kepadamu saat lepas dari pelukan Koga.  
“Hehe, anak pintar~” Kau mengelus-elus Leon dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kebanggaan saat Leon lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan Koga.  
“Ah baiklah baiklah! Ayo ikut.”   
Tertawa, kau ikut berjalan di sebelahnya dengan Leon.

“Oi vampire brengsek! Kau ada di sini?!” Koga menggedor pintu klubnya kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu balasan. Kau mengikutinya kemudian melihat ada secarcik kertas dengan tulisan Rei lalu membacanya.  
“Dia sedang keluar sekarang, entah apa yang dilakukannya.” Kau mengatakan isi kertas itu pada Koga yang terlihat tidak terkesan maupun kaget. Koga mengambil gitarnya, mungkin itu yang dia tinggalkan tadi.

“Nih.” Koga melemparkan sebuah handuk padamu.  
“Yang lebih basah kan Koga-kun.” Kau melihatnya yang masih kebasahan dan sedikit menggigil.  
“Pakai saja dulu, aku tidak terlalu kedingingan.” Balas Koga meskipun sesaat kemudian dia langsung bersin-bersin. Sebagai manusia yang baik hati dan tidak kuasa melihatnya dapat demam besok, kau menghampiri Koga dan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya saat kau mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu.  
Mungkin lelah memprotes, dia hanya diam saja selama kau mengeringkan rambutnya itu.

“Kalau bajumu masih basah lebih baik dilepas aja.” Ucapmu kepada Koga saat kau selesai.  
“Apa maksudmu!” Koga menutup wajahnya malu dengan kata-katamu itu.  
“Fuhaha, canda, canda, tapi jika aku memang mengganggu aku bisa pulang kok. Hujannya juga sudah reda.” Memang benar, tanpa kalian sadari hujannya sudah reda, hanya sedikit rintik-rintik gerimis.  
“T-tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.” Koga menahan tanganmu agar tidak pergi.

“Oya, kalian tampak sangat romantis, Leon saja bosan loh melihatnya.”  
“Geh, vampir brengsek.” Koga melepaskan tangannya dan melihat kearah Rei yang baru saja masuk dengan Leon di tangannya.  
“Rei-san! Sudah berapa lama kau disini?” Tanyamu kepadanya.  
“Hm, mungkin sejak kau mengeringkan kepala wanko? Kalian tampak sangat romantis sampai aku tidak ingin mengganggu, jika mau aku bisa pergi sekarang.” Rei terlihat menikmati tingkahmu dan Koga, meskipun Koga malah semakin kesal.  
“Gausah! Ayo, [Name]!” Koga mengambil barang-barangnya dan juga Leon dari Rei kemudian mengajakmu pulang, setelah menunduk sekali, kau pergi pulang bersama Koga dan Leon.

“Haha, wanko memang tidak tau terima kasih, padahal aku memberinya kesempatan agar bisa pulang bareng [Name]-san~” 

-the end-


	7. Ghost-Yuta Aoi

Ada dua hal yang Yuta tidak sukai di dunia ini, yang pertama adalah makanan yang kelewatan manis bikin diabetes favorit abangnya. Yang kedua adalah setan, hantu, apapun kamu menyebutnya intinya makhluk tak kasat mata yang menurutnya menyeramkan hingga bisa membuatnya menjerit-jerit itu.

Nah sekarang pertanyaannya adalah mengapa dia harus keliling sekolah malam-malam begini padahal sekolahnya kalau malam itu serem banget, luas pula. Belum lagi setiap berjalan dia teringat dengan 7 legenda menyeramkan sekolah seperti sekarang dia bisa mendengar suara piano dari ruang musik meskipun seharusnya dan masuk akalnya tidak ada orang yang memainkan piano di jam segini ‘kan?

“Tenang, tenang Yuta tenang, kamu bisa kamu bisa, meskipun aniki tidak ada tidak apa-apa, kamu pasti bisa. Hantu itu tidak ada, tidak ada, jadi tidak bisa mengangguku, aman.” Yuta berkomat-kamit sendiri agar suasananya tidak sepi-sepi banget, sebenarnya Yuta tidak memilih untuk berada di sekolah jam segini, ogah banget malahan. Meskipun di rumah ada sosok ayahnya itu juga tidak mengenakkan hatinya, setidaknya ada Hinata untuk bersamanya.  
“Ughh, mereka itu pasti akan kuteriaki besok! Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak menyadari aku tertidur di kelas! Aniki juga bisa-bisanya tidak meneleponku... Ah, kelasnya sedang study tour. Sosok ayah itu tidak mungkin mencariku juga. Haah, hari yang bagus untuk menjadi sial.” Saat Yuta membuka matanya tadi, suasana sudah gelap, dia juga heran mengapa dia bisa tertidur selama itu dan tidak ada yang memanggilnya bangun. Yuta dalam perjalanannya untuk keluar sekolah saat ini.

“Kenapa rasanya daritadi tidak sampai-sampai ya.” Yuta merasa dia sudah berjalan sekitar 20 menit, umumnya hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit untuknya sampai ke gerbang dari kelasnya.  
“Tidak-tidak, jangan mikir engga-engga. Sebentar lagi sampai kok!” Yuta membatin kepada dirinya sendiri, meskipun sejujurnya bulu kuduknya mulai bergidik ngeri.

“Yuta-kun.”  
“AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

Yuta melompat naik dan menempel ke atap, dengan badan bergetar melihat ke bawah.  
“[N-N-NAME]-SAN!” Yuta menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat kau yang memanggilnya. Kau yang tidak menyangka reaksinya bisa separah itu juga menatap Yuta dengan kaget.  
“T-turun dulu.” Ucapmu, meskipun kau tau 2wink hebat dalam beraktraksi tetapi melihatnya dapat terjatuh tetap saja menakutkanmu. Yuta memutuskan untuk melompat turun dengan mudahnya dan mengembalikan sikap tenangnya, jantungnya masih dagdigdug kaget sih karena tadi.  
“Kenapa kau masih berada disini Yuta-kun?” Tanyamu, dan Yuta menjelaskan bagaimana bisa dia di sekolah pada jam segini. Kau hanya dapat tertawa saat mendengar keteledorannya itu. Kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau belum pulang karena harus lembur mengerjakan kostum salah satu unit yang harus tampil beberapa hari lagi.

“Anu, [Name]-san mau pulang ‘kan sekarang?” Yuta melihat ke bawaanmu dan menawarkan untuk membawa beberapa untuk membantumu, kau dengan senang hati menyerahkan beberapa kantong yang kau bawa tersebut. Sejujurnya siapapun akan sangat membantu Yuta agar tidak berpikir macam-macam sekarang dibandingkan jika dia sendiri.  
“Iya kok, mau jalan bareng?” Senang dengan tawaranmu, Yuta mengangguk senang dan kalian berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke gerbang, membahas beberapa hal yang tidak penting karena kau menyadari bahwa Yuta tampaknya sedang memiliki banyak pikiran saat ini. Anehnya, tidak lama waktu yang kalian perlukan untuk sampai ke gerbang, hanya sekitar 3 menitan, entah mengapa Yuta bisa sangat lama terjebak tadi.

“Ah palingan aku tersesat.”  
“Hm?” Kau tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Yuta sebutkan barusan.  
“Tidak apa-apa, [Name]-san mau kuantar pulang?” Tawar Yuta kepadamu saat kalian sudah keluar dari sekolah.  
“Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat kok. Makasih ya Yuta-kun.” Kau tersenyum kemudian mengambil kembali barang-barang yang dibawa oleh Yuta, kemudian berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dari Yuta. Dengan lega Yuta berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.  
Keesokan harinya, dia bertemu denganmu lagi.

“Ah, [Name]-san, kau tidak apa-apa kemarin?” Yuta menanyakan keadaanmu, kau tampak biasa saja sih.  
“Hm? Kemarin? Kita ada bertemu?” Kau terlihat tidak memahami apa yang Yuta katakan meskipun setelah itu dia menceritakan kepadamu apa yang terjadi kemarin. Yuta menyadari, yang dia temui bukanlah dirimu.

-the end-


	8. Holiday-Ritsu Sakuma

“Ritsu-kun, selamat siang.” Kau memanggil bangun Ritsu yang tidak sengaja kau lihat sedang tertidur di kursi taman dengan pakaian santainya, jarang-jarang kau dapat melihatnya di luar hari sekolah seperti ini. Lebih jarang lagi kau melihatnya tidak ditemani Mao maupun anak knights yang lain.  
“Ummm, selamat pagi. Maa-kun~” Ritsu mencoba untuk memelukmu tetapi kau berhasil menghindar terlebih dahulu, kau tidak akan kuat mengangkatnya. Ritsu terjatuh ke tanah dan mengaduh kesakitan kemudian membuka matanya sedikit.

“Maa-kun! Eh.”  
“Sekali lagi selamat siang, Ritsu-kun.” Ucapmu kepada Ritsu yang berada di bawah, siap tertidur beberapa saat lagi.  
“[Name].” Oh syukurlah dia masih mengenal dirimu.

“Jangan tidur di sini Ritsu-kun. Tidak ada yang menjemputmu pulang ‘loh nanti, lagipula kenapa kau bisa berada di sini.”  
“Uuu, ucapanmu terlalu panjang. Maa-kun mana?” Protes Ritsu sambil melihat sekeliling kalian, kau tidak melihat keberadaan Mao daritadi.  
“Kalau aku tau, aku tidak akan menghampirimu.” Kau berkata jujur, lagipula lebih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan daripada berbicara disini dengan Ritsu.  
“Wah dingin banget.” Ritsu memutuskan untuk duduk dan meregangkan badannya sedikit.

“Jadi, apa yang kau tanyakan tadi. Oh, aku disini karena di rumahku anija berisik banget, memaksaku untuk bermain bersamanya di segala. Jadinya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesini... Mungkin sekitar jam 8 pagi?” Ritsu menjawab pertanyaanmu kemudian menguap lebar.

“Ini sudah jam 1 ‘loh Ritsu-kun. Kau tidak kepanasan disini?” Kau menyentuh dahinya, memastikan dia tidak demam.  
“Uun, sebenarnya aku ingin minum darah kalau begini. Dan juga, aku ini idol loh, cowo lagi.”  
“Kau risih dengan perlakuanku?” Kau melepaskan tanganmu dari dahinya tetapi dia menahannya.  
“Tidak, biarkan saja. Tangan [Name] dingin... Enak.... zzz”  
Kau menghela nafasmu, kemudian menyentil jidat Ritsu agar dia terbangun kembali.  
“Ouch”

“Bangun, ah, atau kau mau menemaniku berbelanja? Supermarket dingin ‘loh jam segini, tidak terkena cahaya matahari langsung juga.” Kau menawarkannya, khawatir juga bisa-bisa dia diapa-apain kalau ditinggal begini. Ritsu berpikir-pikir sejenak, dan mungkin dia sudah merasakan kepanasan, jadinya dia memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu.  
“Mau gendong.” Pinta Ritsu manja, sudah berpose siap digendong pula.  
“Aku bukan Mao! Berjalanlaaah!” Kau menarik lengan Ritsu agar dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan.  
Dengan penuh perjuangan, kalian akhirnya sampai di supermarket. Ritsu tampaknya sedikit mendingan setelah masuk ke dalam dan semangatnya sedikit kembali. Kau langsung menariknya lagi untuk membeli barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, meskipun sebenarnya Ritsu hanya ingin tidur di kursi untuk orang beristirahat tetapi kau mencegahnya, bisa-bisa kau dipanggil untuk mencarinya di tempat anak hilang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kau sudah mengambil barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, kebanyakan makanan dan minuman sih sehingga tidak perlu berjalan kesana kemari.  
“Ugh...” Ritsu tiba-tiba terlihat sangat malas.  
“Ada apa?” Tanyamu, dan dia menunjuk ke antrian kasir yang sangat panjang, penuh dengan emak-emak yang mengejar diskon.  
“Haha, baiklah, duduk saja dulu di salah satu kursi di sana, jangan mengganggu orang lain ya tapi.”  
“Aku lebih tua darimu loh, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil... Tapi baiklah, bye bye [Name], jangan lupakan aku ya.” Ritsu berjalan pergi menuju ke kursi untuk pelanggan duduk.

“Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kita akan berpisah selamanya saja.” Katamu saat dia sudah agak jauh.  
“Oh iya, akan lebih baik aku beliin ini...”

“Zzz... zzzz....”  
“Sudah kuduga. Mau coba giniin ah.”  
Kau menghampiri Ritsu yang tertidur sambil duduk, tampang polos banget benar-benar seperti anak hilang. Kau mengeluarkan sekaleng cola dingin yang kau beli tadi dan menaruhnya ke pipi Ritsu. 

“Ugh, dingin...” Ritsu membuka matanya dan tampak kesal, sedangkan kau hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.  
“Nih untukmu.” Kau menyerahkan cola tersebut kepadanya, Ritsu mengelus-ngelus pipinya kemudian mengambil cola itu setelah mengatakan terima kasih.  
“Sama-sama, anggap saja balasan karena menemaniku hari ini.” Kau duduk di sebelahnya, mengantri daritadi bukanlah hal yang tidak melelahkan.

“Nih.” Ritsu menyodorkan cola tersebut kepadamu. “Kau tampak lelah, aku merasa tidak enak meminum ini jika kau seperti itu.” Lanjutnya, kau tersenyum kemudian meminum beberapa teguk. Sekitar 5 menit kalian duduk di sana, kau memutuskan untuk pergi pulang.

“Ehh, gamau, aku maunya disini saja. Dingin.”  
....Mau tidak mau, ingin tidak ingin, bisa tidak bisa, kau harus menarik Ritsu untuk pergi lagi.

-the end-


	9. Ill-Nazuna Nito

“Haah, sudah kubilang kau terlalu banyak bekerja ‘kan belakangan ini. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, nii-chan marah ‘loh.” Nazuna mengatakan itu kepadamu saat melihat angka yang tertera di termometernya, kau hanya bisa tertawa lemah dan meminta maaf mendengar omelannya itu. Cuaca yang sangat panas dan stress dalam persiapan dream festival yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan tampaknya membuat daya tahan tubuhmu melemah hingga kau terkena demam pada pagi ini. Nazuna datang untuk menjengukmu siang hari ini dan mengecek suhumu kembali. Orangtuamu sedang keluar tetapi tenang saja, Nazuna dapat kau percayakan saat ini.

“Kau sudah minum obat? Saat aku datang tadi kau masih tertidur, aku membangunkanmu ya?” Tanya Nazuna dengan tatapan khawatir kepadamu, kau hanya dapat menggeleng pelan kepadanya, suaramu terlalu serak untuk membalasnya saat ini.  
“Fiuh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau sudah merasa sedikit baikan? Suhumu masih tinggi sih. Apa kau lapar?” Kau dapat mencium aroma makanan di kamarmu, apakah Nazuna memasak? Aromanya cukup menggodamu sehingga kau mengangguk dan berusaha untuk duduk. Nazuna menyadarinya dan membantumu untuk duduk di kasurmu. Dia juga menyiapkan mangkuk yang kemungkinan berisi bubur hangat untuk diberikan kepadamu.

“Kau bisa memakannya sendiri? Atau perlu kusuapi?” Meskipun kau tau Nazuna menanyakan karena khawatir, tetap saja itu membuatmu sedikit malu untuk disuapinya saat ini.  
“T-tidak perl,” Kau tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katamu karena batuk yang tiba-tiba, Nazuna langsung mendekat dan mengelus punggungmu dan menyerahkan segelas air.  
“Sudah mendingan? Akan bahaya jika kau batuk lalu tersedak, ini, bukalah mulutmu.” Nazuna mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke mulutmu, mau tidak mau kau membuka mulut dan memakannya. Tidak buruk, mungkin karena kau juga lapar.  
“Terima kasih, Nazuna-san.” Ucapmu kepadanya dengan senyuman kecil, Nazuna juga tersenyum kepadamu lalu mengelus kepalamu kemudian mulai menyendok buburnya lagi kepadamu sebelum kau menghentikannya dan menawarkan untuk memakannya sendiri.

“Kau sudah tampak lebih baik sekarang. Ini obatmu, istirahatlah setelah ini.” Kau mengambil obat di tangan Nazuna dan meminumnya kemudian kembali berbaring.  
“Nazuna-san.” Kau memanggilnya yang sedang membereskan mangkukmu tadi, dia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepadamu dan kau melanjutkan kata-katamu. “Kenapa kau di sini? Ra*bits juga ikut dreamfest nanti ‘kan?”  
Nazuna tertawa mendengar pertanyaanmu kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah kasurmu.

“Justru mereka yang menyuruhku kesini. Lagipula salah satu alasan kau bisa sampai begini demi Ra*bits ‘kan. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena itu tapi aku tidak akan menyukainya jika kau sampai sakit demi kami!” Ucapnya serius, tidak salah sih, dreamfest kali ini memang kesempatan yang bagus untuk Ra*bits hingga kau lupa waktu dalam menyiapkan yang terbaik bagi mereka.

“Aku akan membereskan ini, panggil aku jika ada apa-apa ya. Ah, lalu...” Nazuna mendekat dan memberikan ciuman ke dahimu.  
“G-gwud lack charm!” Nazuna mengatakan itu dengan malu kemudian pergi keluar dengan membawa mangkuknya. Kau tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan itu tetapi kau tidak membencinya. Sebelum kau tertidur kembali, kau memutuskan untuk mengecek pesan di ponselmu, barangkali ada sesuatu yang penting. Tomoya mengirimkanmu sebuah e-mail dan kau memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

“Nii-chan hari ini tidak fokus banget setelah mendengar [Name]-san tidak masuk karena kelelahan! Jadinya kami menyuruhnya untuk menjengukmu, cepatlah sembuh agar nii-chan juga cepat sembuh ya! -Ra*bits”  
“Ah, kenapa kau malah memainkan ponselmu! Tidurlah!” Nazuna menyadari kau yang sedang tersenyum menatap e-mail itu kemudian kau menutupnya dan menaruhnya ke meja sebelahmu.

“Nazuna-san, tetaplah bersamaku ya.”  
“Eh? Apa yang kau baca barusan?” Meskipun kebingungan, Nazuna tidak terlihat menolak permintaanmu itu.  
“Sebenarnya tanpa kau bilang juga aku akan tetap bersamamu sih, [Name]. Cepatlah sembuh.”

-the end-


	10. Jelly-Hokuto Hidaka

“Hokuto-kun~!”

Hokuto mengabaikan suara mengerikan itu, meskipun tidak mungkin tidak bisa dia dengar karena namanya itu diteriakkan menggunakan loudspeaker sekolah padahal suara yang memanggilnya saja sudah seperti suara sirene ambulans alias berisik banget.

“HOKUTO-KUN!” Panggil Wataru sekali lagi dari atas langit menggunakan balon udaranya. Hokuto masih mengabaikannya, berharap dia akan pergi secepatnya sendiri.

“Hokuto-kun! Betapa teganya engkau mengabaikan panggilanku!” Bukannya menghilang, nyawa Hokuto yang nyaris menghilang karena serangan jantung berkat kemunculan ketua klubnya yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atas menuju tepat ke depannya.  
“Haah, ada apa, Buchou? Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub.” Hokuto mengelus dadanya dan mengembalikan ketenangannya lagi.  
“Iyap! Memang tidak ada, tetapi aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah valentine!” Ucap Wataru senang kemudian memaksakan Hokuto untuk mengambil kotak yang dibawanya.  
“Apa ini, bukan hal yang aneh-aneh ‘kan.” Hokuto menatap Wataru dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan, 2 tahun memasuki klub theater membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dengan ketua klubnya itu.

“Tentu saja bukan! Itu dipenuhi dengan cinta dan kasih sayang [Name]-san ‘loh!” Mendengar nama yang familiar, Hokuto semakin ragu dengan isinya.  
“[Name]? Apa yang kau lakukan?”  
“Tatapanmu menyeramkan sekali, tentu saja karena [Name] terlalu malu untuk menyerahkannya sendiri~ Ah, wajah malu-malunya saat meminta pertolonganku untuk menyerahkan ini kepadamu sangat amazing~”  
“Hentikan, bikin jijik. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri.” Hokuto berjalan meninggalkan Wataru yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

“Oh.” Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hokuto melihat ke Wataru lagi. “Terima kasih.”  
“Fufu, sama-sama! Akan kutunggu balasanmu di white day nanti, Hokuto-kun!” Wataru melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.   
Mungkin Hokuto akan menyesal menerima hadiah dari Wataru ini secepatnya. Tidak. Dia pasti menyesal.

“[Name]?” Hokuto mengecek kelasnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, wajar saja mengingat ini sudah jam pulang dan ada dream festival besar yang akan segera diadakan hari ini. Mengingat tingkahmu, Hokuto menghela nafasnya, pasti akan susah mencarimu yang kemana-mana selalu mencari pekerjaa untuk dilakukan. Hokuto berjalan menuju ke belakang panggung tempat dia akan tampil nanti malam, tapi kau tidak ada di sana. Di saat inilah dia baru berpikir kenapa dia tidak mencoba meneleponmu saja. Menyadari kebodohannya, dia mencari kontakmu dan meneleponmu, syukurlah kau mengangkatnya.

“Halo, [Name]? Dimana kau sekarang, ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan.” Hokuto dapat mendengar suara berisik di sekitarmu tetapi dia tidak dapat menebak dimana kau berada karena sekolah memang sangat ramai dengan pengunjung hari ini.  
“Ah, aku sedang di dapur. Beberapa unit ada yang tidak memiliki cukup cokelat. Kenapa, Hokuto-kun?” Tanyamu kembali.  
“Aku akan menghampirimu saja nanti, bukan sesuatu yang sangat penting kok. Kau akan di backstage saat kami tampil malam ini ‘kan?”  
“Tentu saja.”  
“Kalau begitu kita bicara di sana saja. Good luck, bye bye.”  
“Bye bye.”

Selesai dengan itu, Hokuto mengecek kotak yang diberikan Wataru, karena sibuk mencarimu dia jadi belum membukanya. Tidak ada salahnya dia membukanya sekarang ‘kan? Tangan Hokuto sudah memegang tutup kotak itu dan bersiap untuk mengangkatnya, tetapi dia berhenti sebelum dia dapat melihatnya.  
“Kalau ini diberikan Buchou berarti ada kemungkinan bakal ada suprisenya. Aku juga belum menyiapkan cokelat valentine untuk [Name].” Ucap Hokuto kepada dirinya sendiri sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menutup kotak itu lagi dan membukanya nanti saja. Fokusnya sekarang adalah memikirkan hadiah untukmu. Sebenarnya ada saja cokelat yang dia siapkan untuk fans tetapi itu membuatnya tidak spesial sama sekali, begitupula jika dia membelinya di minimarket.

“HOKKE! Kemana saja kau! Kita harus latihan ‘kan!! Sari dan Ukki sudah di ruang latihan menunggumu.” Subaru menarik lengan Hokuto yang sedang memikirkan cokelat valentinemu dan membawanya ke ruang latihan sebelum dia dapat memprotes, lagipula tidak mungkin dia meminta untuk menunda latihan hanya untuk membeli cokelat, ketua macam apa jika dia begitu.  
Alhasil, Hokuto terjebak dalam latihannya hingga hampir waktunya bagi Trickstar untuk tampil. Dia berada di minimarket terdekat sekarang, cokelat yang dijual telah habis, dan cokelat yang dibuatnya untuk fans juga telah disebarkan hingga tidak bersisa.

“Oh jadi ini rasanya mengejar 2 kelinci lalu tidak mendapatkan satupun.” Hokuto melihat jamnya, dia tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Dia melihat ke makanan di sekitarnya dan memutuskan untuk membeli salah satu yang masih ada di kulkas minimarket itu kemudian berlari kembali menuju ke sekolah setelah membayarnya.  
“Haah, haaah....” Hokuto menghela nafas lelah saat sampai di backstage.

“Hokuto? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Mao langsung menghampirinya dan mengecek apakah dia baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya Hokuto sangat kelelahan tapi dia melihat ke sekitar backstage untuk mencarimu.  
“Hokuto-kun?!” Dia mendengar suaramu dan menatap kearahmu yang melihatnya dengan khawatir. Hokuto menarik nafas panjang kemudian memberikanmu kantong berisi hadiah valentinemu.

“Eh?” Tentu saja kau heran jika disodorkan kantong tiba-tiba begitu.  
“Hadiah valentine. Untukmu.” Ucap Hokuto, kau mengambil kantong itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat 2 gelas jelly.  
“Maaf kalau kau menduga itu cokelat. Aku tidak sempat membeli ataupun membuat yang baru.” Jelas Hokuto kepadamu, merasa bersalah dan takut kau tidak akan menyukainya.  
“Pfft, haha, justru aku menunggu hal lain selain cokelat untuk diberikan padaku. Terima kasih, Hokuto-kun.” Kau sudah mendapat terlalu banyak cokelat hari ini, tentu saja yang diberikan Hokuto membuatmu sedikit kaget tapi kau menyukainya.

“Ah, ini. Aku belum memberikan punyamu. Maaf kalau misalnya kurang enak.” Kau memberikan sebuah kantong berhias pita yang berisi cokelat pada Hokuto.   
“Bukannya kau menitipkannya pada Hibiki-senpai?” Tanya Hokuto, tetapi dia masih mengambil cokelatmu.  
“Tidak? Mungkin Wataru mengetahui kau tidak akan menerimanya jika bukan dariku?”  
“BUCHOOOOOUUU!”  
“Ahaha, amazing~” Kalian dapat mendengar suara Wataru di dekat kalian, tetapi tidak ada lelaki berambut biru panjang itu dimanapun, mistis memang.  
“Emm, maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi sebentar lagi kita perlu tampil.” Makoto memotong pembicaraan kalian dan tampak sedikit panik.  
“Haah, baiklah. [Name], mungkin aku tidak dapat memberikanmu cokelat, tapi kubuat penampilanku, tidak, penampilan Trickstar akan selalu melekat di pikiranmu pada valentine ini.”

-the end-


	11. Kindergarten-Makoto Yuuki

“[Name]-chan, kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan ikut...” Makoto memprotes kepadamu saat kalian sedang berjalan bersama. 

“Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa!” Kau menepuk punggung Makoto untuk memberikannya semangat, meskipun itu hanya membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan semakin galau.  
“Tapi pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan anak-anak... Berurusan dengan orang lain saja aku kesusahan apalagi dengan anak-anak, mereka pasti tidak akan menyukainya.”  
“Anak-anak itu sudah tahu kita akan datang hari ini kok, tidak mungkin mereka akan bertingkah jahat. Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu jika ada masalah.” Kau berusaha menenangkan Makoto dan dia hanya menatapmu sesaat lalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Tanpa kalian sadari, TK yang akan menjadi partner kerja kalian hari ini sudah berada di depan.

Beberapa hari lalu kau menawarkan pekerjaan pada Makoto, mengingat Trickstar sedang luang untuk beberapa saat dan kau merasa Makoto akan cocok dengan pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan kali ini adalah dokumenter yang diminta oleh stasiun TV. Mereka ingin rekaman aktivitas antara para idol dengan anak-anak dan kau memohon kepada Makoto agar dia mengambil pekerjaan ini karena tidak ada siapapun yang cocok serta memiliki waktu kosong selain dia. Karena dokumenter tentu saja memerlukan rekaman kamera, Makoto mengetahuinya dan karena itu kau mencoba meminta tolong kepada stasiun tersebut agar kau saja yang merekamnya setelah menjelaskan keadaan Makoto, syukurnya mereka memperbolehkannya.

Kalian melihat dari luar gerbang, masih ada beberapa anak yang sedang bermain di luar. Salah satu anak menyadari keberadaan kalian dan bertatapan dengan kalian. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memanggil anak-anak yang lain kemudian semua melihat kearah kalian.  
“SENSEEEEEIIIII!! ADA ORANG ANEH!” Mereka berteriak bersamaan dengan sangat lantang sambil menunjuk kalian yang kaget dengan tingkah mereka tiba-tiba. Guru-guru yang mendengar teriakan mereka langsung muncul dari dalam dan melindungi mereka sebelum mereka melihat ke kalian dengan curiga. Mau tidak mau kau harus masuk ke dalam dan menjelaskan siapa kalian sambil ditatap tajam oleh para anak-anak.

“Ahhh, maaf, maaf! Akan kujelaskan pada anak-anak. Tunggu sebentar ya. Tapi emm, bagaimana dengan lelaki itu?” Dia menunjuk kearah Makoto yang masih menunggu di luar sambil mengintip.  
“Ah iya, dia Makoto Yuuki, idol yang dimaksud.” Kau mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Makoto masuk dan dia berjalan ke dalam, tentu saja masih ditatap curiga oleh anak-anak itu.

“Anak-anak, ini yang sensei bicarakan kemarin. Dia seorang idol dan kalian akan direkam bersamanya hari ini. Sensei bisa percaya kalian anak baik ‘kan?”  
“Bisa sensei!” Ucap semuanya bersama, setelah mengecek beberapa hal lagi denganmu, guru-guru lain kembali menuju kelasnya masing-masing, hanya tersisa 1 yang di sana untuk menjaga kalian semua.

Makoto dan dirimu menghampiri para anak-anak yang masih sedikit canggung dengan kalian. Sejujurnya Makoto juga masih tidak yakin dia dapat disukai oleh anak-anak, tetapi demi pekerjaan.  
‘Mereka imut kok Makoto, tenang saja, tenang.’ Batin Makoto ke dirinya sendiri kemudian berjongkok agar dapat melihat mereka dengan lebih jelas.  
“H-hai! Namaku Makoto Yuuki, seorang murid di yumenosaki, kalian tau?” Makoto tersenyum kepada mereka, beberapa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sedangkan beberapa juga ada yang masih canggung.  
“Ah, dan aku [Name], sekolahku sama dengannya tetapi aku seorang produser.” Kau juga memperkenalkan dirimu sambil memegang kamera untuk merekam mereka semua, syukurlah tidak ada murid yang membenci kamera di sini.

“Kalau tentang idol aku tau! Mereka yang menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung ‘kan! Mama sering menontonnya di rumah!” Salah satu anak perempuan dengan rambut kepang menjawab pertanyaan Makoto dengan ceria. Makoto menghela nafas lega dalam hati setidaknya ada yang membalasnya.  
“Iyap! Meskipun aku belum sehebat itu sih.” Makoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa pasrah.  
“Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti idol. Yang di tv biasanya tampan! Kak Makoto culun!”

Makoto terdiam sesaat mendengar itu tetapi tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum kembali.  
“Haha, aku sadar kok kalau tentang itu. Tapi kak Makoto tiap hari berusaha agar orang-orang bisa menyukainya meskipun tampilannya culun begini!” Ucapnya dengan ceria seolah telah terbiasa dengan itu. Mereka semua tampak kagum dengan balasannya yang antusias itu.  
Sejujurnya hati Makoto retak dan sedih sih mendengarnya, tapi kau percaya dia tidak mungkin pergi hanya karena komentar seperti itu. Makoto melihat sesaat kearahmu dan kau mengatakan ‘nice job!’ tanpa suara padanya. Makoto tampak menyukai itu dan kembali bersemangat.

“Cukup dulu tentangku, kalian mau memperkenalkan diri kalian padaku?” Tanya Makoto pada mereka, anak-anak telah sedikit lebih terbuka padanya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Makoto yang berusaha susah payah untuk mengingatnya satu persatu hingga sedikit kewalahan. Setelah semua itu selesai, Makoto mengajak mereka untuk kembali bermain, meski beberapa diantara mereka memaksa Makoto untuk bercerita saja sih.  
“Hmm, kita main dulu, setelah kalian lelah baru aku akan bercerita, bagaimana?” Tawar Makoto pada mereka, dan mereka setuju dengan itu lalu Makoto pun pergi menemani mereka bermain. Latihan idol ternyata tidak sebanding capeknya dengan mengurus anak-anak, 30 menit setelah Makoto mengajak mereka bermain, malah dia yang kelelahan terlebih dahulu, memang energi anak-anak tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

“Kak Makoto ayo maaaiiinnnn!!” Salah satu anak menarik Makoto yang nyaris tepar untuk lanjut bermain kejar-kejaran. Makoto menarik nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan menahan lengan anak itu.  
“Sabar, kak Makoto gakuat, sebentar ya. Sebentar...” Makoto terduduk di tempat, kau memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dan menyimpan kameramu. Setelah itu kau mengambil sebotol air dan memberikannya pada Makoto yang sedang dikelilingi anak-anak yang tidak mau lepas darinya.

“Kita istirahat dulu, terima kasih atas kerjakerasnya Makoto-kun. Kau terlihat sangat senang ‘loh!” Katamu sambil meminum airmu sendiri. Kau melihat ke sekeliling kalian, anak-anak itu tampak seperti sedang menunggu Makoto untuk kembali sedangkan Makoto masih kelelahan. Kasihan dengan mereka, kau memutuskan untuk menawarkan dirimu bermain dengan anak-anak itu.  
“Eh, tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku masih bisa kok!” Protes Makoto yang berusaha untuk berdiri tetapi kakinya masih bergetar.  
“Tidak apa-apa, kau istirahat saja dulu, lagipula beberapa anak nampaknya ada yang menunggu kau bercerita. Habiskan saja dulu waktumu dengan mereka.” Jelasmu kemudian mengikuti anak-anak yang ingin lanjut bermain.

Makoto mengajak anak-anak yang lain untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih teduh, dan dia mulai menceritakan rasanya menjadi idol pada mereka sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.   
“Kak Makoto, kak Makoto.” Panggil salah satu anak.  
“Hm?”   
“Kak Makoto suka pada kak [Name] ya?” Tanyanya dengan polos, mata Makoto terbelalak sesaat karena kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.  
“Ahaha, jelas banget ya? Tapi jangan kasih tau ke kak [Name] ya.” Makoto mengelus kepala anak itu, tidak membantah pertanyaannya.

Sesekali dia melihat ke tempatmu yang sedang mengejar anak-anak yang lain, tertawa bebas dengan mereka. Ternyata pekerjaan ini tidak buruk juga, dia bahkan tidak merasa seperti direkam daritadi dan anak-anak ternyata menyukainya. Mungkin lain kali dia dapat membawamu kesini lagi untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

-the end-


	12. Laundry-Mika Kagehira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana translate aksen Mika kalau bicara ke b ind jadinya pake aksen bicaraku aja ya.

“Mika-kun! Haloo~” Kau menghampiri Mika yang sedang membawa keranjang pakaian. “Kau juga mengambil pekerjaan laundry ini?”  
“Geh, [Name]-chan. Aku dengar pekerjaan ini buat aku jak.” Mika melihat keranjang yang kau bawa, tidak kalah banyaknya dengan punyanya.

“Ehehe, aku menggantikan Hajime-kun, biasanya dia yang mengambil pekerjaan ini tetapi dia lupa hari ini ada latihan dengan unitnya.” Kau mulai bercerita padahal Mika tidak menanyakannya.  
“Tapi syukurlah setidaknya aku ada teman, banyak sekali yang perlu dicuci kali ini.” Lanjutmu, Mika terlihat sedikit risih tetapi tidak menolaknya.

“Nn, kau nih baek benar. Bayaran untuk kerjaan ini ga terlalu banyak padahal.”  
“Aku tidak tenang kalau tidak bekerja tau. Belakangan ini tidak ada hal yang bisa kuurus karena Oshi-san mu mengambil banyak jatah kostum unit.” Protesmu kepada Mika dengan sedikit cemberut.

“A,a, maaf. Akupun heran nape Oshi-san ambek banyak kerjaan belakangan ni.”  
“Mungkin Itsuki-senpai mau meringankan tugasmu? Kau mengambil banyak pekerjaan di luar sekolah juga ‘kan. Aku bisa mencarikan pekerjaan idol untukmu ‘loh jika mau.” Kau memberikan penawaran pada Mika, kemungkinan besar dia akan menolaknya sih seperti biasa.

“Aku akan pikirkan.” Balas Mika tenang, kau menatapnya dengan terkejut.  
“Loh kebetulan? Biasanya bilang tidak mau bantuanku.”  
“Nggaah, jika oshi-san berjuang cam gitu, akupun harus berjuang sama ambek kesempatan juga!” Mika meninggikan suaranya serta wajahnya juga sedikit memerah mendengar pernyataanmu itu. Kau tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya kemudian mengingatkan dirimu sendiri untuk mencarikan pekerjaan bagi Valkyrie pulang nanti.  
“Tepat waktu banget, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya nanti! Tapi ini juga berarti aku harus berdebat dengan Itsuki-senpai ya, haah.” Kalian telah sampai di area untuk mencuci pakaian, kebanyakan yang akan kalian cuci saat ini adalah kostum untuk live dan banyak yang harus dicuci secara manual agar tidak merusak bahannya.

“Mika-kun pisahkan baju yang boleh masuk mesin cuci dulu ya, aku akan mulai mencuci yang harus dicuci tangan.”  
“Okay~” Setidaknya kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik meskipun Mika biasanya kurang suka bekerja bersama orang lain.

“Sudah kuduga kostum kalian sangat merepotkan untuk dicuci.” Tanganmu pegal menggosok, bodohnya kau malah menaruh kostum Valkyrie yang merepotkan dan jika rusak sedikit saja bisa membuat telingamu sakit mendengar protes Shu untuk dicuci terakhir. Mika sendiri juga masih harus mencuci banyak kostum yang lain karena dia tidak pandai mengurus benda-benda yang mudah rusak sehingga memerlukan waktu yang lebih untuk berhati-hati.  
“Mau gimana lagi, Oshi-san pengennya sempurna. Kalau aku yang cuci tuh dia protes jak terus. Tolong ye [Name]-chan. Uuu aku nak masokkan semua ini ke mesin cuci jak rasanya.” Mika mengeluh sambil membilas pakaian yang sedang dicucinya.

“Mika-kun.” Kau memanggil Mika dan saat dia menoleh kau menyemprotkan air ke wajahnya.  
“Ngggah! [Name]-chan! Dingin!” Mika menatapmu dengan kesal, sedangkan kau hanya tertawa.  
“Maaf maaf, bosan soalnya. Lagipula hari ini panas ‘kan! Hehehe~” Ucapmu santai sambil tetap tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Mika. Tanpa kau sadari tiba-tiba kau merasakan air yang dingin mengenai wajahmu.  
“Mika-kun!” Kau menatap kembali ke Mika yang tersenyum iseng, puas atas balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya kalian malah jadi main air hingga basah-basahan lalu dimarahin sama Kunugi-sensei yang kebetulan lewat.

Syukurlah matahari masih bersinar terik saat kalian selesai, kalian membilas pakaian-pakaian itu sekali lagi kemudian membereskan tempat kalian mencuci. Beberapa pakaian juga tidak boleh untuk dikeringkan di mesin cuci dan bertambahlah pekerjaan kalian untuk memeras kostum-kostum itu tadi.  
“Mika-kun, ayo ke atap! Bisa jadi tiba-tiba hujan ‘loh!” Kau mengangkat pakaian yang menjadi lebih berat karena massa air itu bersama Mika, memang kurang ajar sekolah ini menaruh tempat cuci di lantai dasar padahal untuk menjemurnya perlu di atap. Kalian menjemur itu tanpa banyak masalah, paling-paling hanya tangan yang pegal karena mengangkat kostumnya tapi Mika membawa lebih banyak daripada punyamu sih, tidak enak jadinya kalau mau memprotes.

“Ahhh~ Selesai juga! Hore!” Kau mengangkat tangan di depan Mika, membuatnya menatapmu heran.  
“Tos!” Ucapmu, dan meskipun ragu-ragu dan sedikit malu, Mika juga mengangkat tangannya dan tos denganmu. Yah mungkin baginya bekerja bersamamu tidaklah terlalu buruk.

-the end-


	13. Mine-Yuzuru Fushimi

Bagi Yuzuru, Bocchama ataupun Tori adalah miliknya, begitupula kekasihnya hanyalah milik dirinya seorang.

“[Name]!” Kau mendengar suara yang familiar datang dari belakangmu dan langsung memelukmu sebelum kau dapat membalasnya. Kau melihat anak rambut pink itu melekat kepadamu dan tidak mau lepas.  
“Tori-kun? Ada apa?” Tanyamu kepadanya dan dia menghadap kearahmu dan tampak kesal.  
“Yuzuru mengejar-ngejarku lagi! Hueee aku sudah 3 hari makan makanannya mulu! Bosan! Hueee hibur aku~” Protes Tori sambil menggesekkan kepalanya ke perutmu, sudah bisa dilaporkan atas seksual harassment kalau bukan karena dia tampak seperti anak kecil.  
“Tapi dia membuatnya demimu ‘kan. Kau sudah coba berbicara kepadanya?” Kau mengelus pelan kepalanya untuk menghiburnya sedikit.  
“Kau mengenal bagaimana sifat Yuzuru. Dia marah besar kalau aku tidak mau memakan bekalnya! Jadinya aku lari saat dia ingin menyerahkan bekal yang sengaja kutinggalkan di rumah tadi. Uuuu...” Tori masih tidak mau lepas darimu, kau juga tidak tega membiarkannya sekarang.  
“Ya sudah, aku akan coba bicara pada Yuzuru nanti. Kau belum makan sama sekali ‘kan, ayo ke garden terrace.” Ajakmu kepada Tori, dia langsung menatapmu dengan senyuman bahagia.

“Hore! Sayang [Name]! Ehehe~” Tori memeluk lenganmu dan kalianpun berjalan bersama menuju kesana untuk membeli makan siang.

Sedikit yang kau ketahui bahwa Yuzuru sedang melihat kalian daritadi.

Jam pulang sekolah, tentu saja kau telah berpisah dengan Tori sejak tadi, angkatan saja beda. Kau berencana untuk pergi ke ruang kelas 2-B dan mencari Yuzuru maka dari itu kau langsung keluar saat bel berbunyi.

_*GEDUAAR!*_

“Eh astaghfirullah.” Kau mengelus dada, belum juga sampai kau sudah ketemu Yuzuru terlebih duluan di koridor dan mengurungmu di dinding dengan tangannya, kabedon.  
“Ada apa?” Tanyamu tenang, padahal murid-murid langsung pergi saat melihat Yuzuru yang tenang dan alim tiba-tiba menghantam dinding seperti barusan.  
“[Name].” Panggil Yuzuru, meskipun tersenyum, suaranya sangat dingin.

‘Astaga dia marah.’ Ucapmu dalam hati mengingat tingkah Yuzuru.

“Iya?” Balasmu, mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.  
“Saya marah ‘loh.” Astaga Yuzuru meskipun kamu tidak mengatakan itu juga semua sudah tau moodmu sedang buruk.  
“Kenapa?” Kau berusaha untuk menurunkan tangannya yang masih di dinding tetapi dia tidak mau melepaskannya, tidak berkutik sama sekali.  
“Kira-kira?”  
“Kita bahkan tidak ketemuan dari kemarin. Tidak mungkin kan kau marah tanpa alasan.” Jawabmu sambil menatap langsung ke matanya.  
“Kebetulan tadi siang saya melihat anda dengan bocchama saat saya mengejarnya.”

Saat ini, kau baru menyadari kau telah menginjak ranjau karena telah mengizinkan Tori memelukmu.

“Dan kebetulan juga saya tidak suka jika kamu memberikan perhatian pada bocchama hingga membiarkannya memeluk anda dan mengelus kepalanya. Belum lagi berjalan bersamanya untuk kabur dari saya.” Jelas Yuzuru kepadamu dengan ‘tenang’.  
“Jadi... Pada intinya, kau cemburu dengan Tori?” Tanyamu, berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Sial, lama kelamaan Yuzuru semakin menyeramkan saja.  
“Tidak, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan anda milik siapa.” Yuzuru semakin mendekat kepadamu meskipun dari awal juga jarak kalian tidaklah jauh sama sekali. Anehnya tidak ada yang berani mendekati kalian sama sekali hingga lorong ini menjadi kosong.

“Fufu, pada intinya kau cemburu ya. Maaf ,Yuzuru.” Kau mendekatinya dan memberikan ciuman kecil padanya.  
“Tenang saja. Aku masih milikmu kok.” Kau melihat ke Yuzuru, memang tidak tampak berbeda daritadi tetapi kau bisa merasakan perasaannya sudah sedikit membaik.  
“Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku.” Bisik Yuzuru padamu sebelum membebaskanmu dan kembali pada sifat biasanya.

“BABUUUUUU! Dimana kau!?” Teriakkan Tori terdengar oleh kalian berdua, merusak suasana saja. Yuzuru hanya tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke Yuzuru.  
“Ah, Yuzuru. Tori-kun kalau dikekang olehmu terus bisa stress ‘loh. Baik hatilah sedikit padanya.” Ucapmu sebelum dia pergi. Yuzuru menghadap kearahmu dengan senyumannya yang tadi.  
“Tampaknya anda memang sangat meminta hukuman ya.”

-the end-


	14. Nightmare-Shu Itsuki

“Ngh, nnng, ah, Haah haah... Ah!” Shu membuka matanya dan langsung duduk tegak, nafasnya tidak stabil. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melihat ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, dari jendela dia dapat melihat warna oranye menghiasi langit sore. Dia berada di ruang klub kerajinan tangan, ruang yang sangat dia kenal.

“Kagehira sedang bekerja hari ini. Pantas saja tidak ada siapapun.”  
“Kau tidak apa-apa, Shu-kun? Di pelipismu masih ada keringat dingin.” Ralat, masih ada 1 orang yang bersama Shu saat ini, Mademoiselle kesayangannya.  
Shu menggeleng, kemudian mengelap pelipisnya itu.

“Aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk.” Ucapnya dengan tenang, tetapi masih belum mendapat tenaga untuk berdiri lagi, jarinya juga masih bergetar. Sebentar lagi pantas akan gelap, tetapi dia tidak memiliki niatan untuk pulang saat ini.  
“Oh, tentang apa? Ingin segelas teh dulu, atau mungkin air putih saja?” Tanya Mademoiselle dengan nada khawatir. Di mejanya terdapat segelas teh yang telah mendingin. Dia tertidur sebelum sempat meminumnya. Terlalu malas untuk menyeduhnya lagi, Shu meminum teh itu.

“Shu-kun?” Mademoiselle memanggil Shu yang hanya termenung, benar-benar tidak biasa.  
“Maaf, mimpiku ya? Aku bermimpi dia meninggalkanku.” Ucap Shu pada Mademoiselle, tampak sedikit ketakutan mengingat isi mimpinya itu.  
“Nazuna-chan?”  
“Aku sudah membebaskan anak itu, untuk apa aku ketakutan karenanya lagi.” Shu tampak kesal mendengar balasannya.  
“Ah, berarti [Name]-chan ya. Belakangan ini dia tidak datang menemuimu.”

Shu tidak ingin membalasnya.

“Shu-kun, kau mengambil terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk mengalihkan pikiranmu. Beristirahatlah, kau sampai ketiduran tadi.”  
“Aku mengetahui batas diriku sendiri.”  
Shu berdiri dan mengecek kostum yang dia jahit, dia menghela nafasnya. Hasilnya tidak memuaskan dan banyak hal yang harus dia ulangi. Mengerjakan sesuatu saat kau memiliki banyak beban pikiran memang tidak akan berhasil baik.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mademoiselle, kau tidak bertemu dengan Shu selama beberapa minggu ini karena berbagai hal yang harus kau urus belakangan ini sangat menyibukkanmu sehingga kau tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuknya. Terkadang dia masih menghubungimu lewat telpon tetapi baginya itu tetap saja tidak menyenangkan. Alhasil, Shu memilih untuk mengurung dirinya dengan mengambil tugas membuat kostum bagi unit-unit lain dan mencoba melupakanmu untuk sejenak. Mungkin beberapa malam dengan jadwal tidur yang berantakan membuat tubuhnya kelelahan.  
Shu tidak menyukai mimpi, dibanding bermimpi dia lebih memilih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nyata. Dia juga mengetahui mimpi bukanlah hal yang nyata. Tetapi dia sangat tidak menyukai mimpi buruknya barusan. Itu mengingatkannya pada kegagalannya dulu, dia gagal melindungi Valkyrie, dan dia gagal melindungimu di mimpinya. Dia tidak ingin kembali pada saat itu, dia tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupan yang menyedihkan dan kesepian itu lagi.

“.... Aku akan pulang.” Shu membereskan barang-barangnya, dia menyadari kostumnya tidak akan sempurna jika dia mengerjakannya saat ini. Dia berharap pulang dan istirahat akan membantunya.   
Saat dia ingin mengambil Mademoiselle, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.  
“Kau kembali, Kagehira?” 

“Yahoo, Shu.” Kau melambai pada Shu yang tidak menduga kedatanganmu.  
“Aku memiliki waktu kosong jadinya mamp-“  
Shu datang dan memelukmu erat, menaruh kepalanya di bahumu.

“Shu? Ada apa?” Kau memeluknya kembali lalu mengelus punggungnya. Shu tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini kepadamu sebelumnya jadinya ini membuatmu cukup bingung harus berbuat apa. 

“Jangan pergi.” Jawaban Shu hanya membuatmu semakin kebingungan.

“Fufu, maaf ya [Name]-chan, Shu-kun hanya kangen pada pacarnya dan sedikit kelelahan. Walaupun sifatnya begitu, dia adalah anak yang kesepian.”  
“Haha, begitu ya. Tenanglah Shu, aku akan selalu bersamamu.”

Kau tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi Shu tersenyum mendengar kata-katamu itu.  
“Terima kasih, [Name].”

-the end-


	15. Onion-Eichi Tenshouin

“Eichi? Sedang apa kau?” Kau melihat Eichi sedang berada di dapur sekolah saat kau melewati kantin, lengkap dengan memakai apron berwarna biru muda yang diikat rapi. Tertarik, kau pergi menuju ke dapur. Tidak biasanya kau melihat dia berada di sini, mungkin dia mau renovasi dapur? Tapi mana bisa, keburu bengek nanti. Eichi yang sedang berpikir sambil menatap bahan makanan tadi mendengar panggilanmu dan menghadap kearahmu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

“Selamat siang, [Name]-chan.” Sapanya, kau membalas sapaannya itu dengan mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat siang kembali. “Kelas 3 akan melakukan pengambilan nilai memasak sebentar lagi.”  
Kau bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan dia jelaskan berikutnya.

“Aku cukup malu membahas ini tetapi mengingat kondisiku, aku tidak pernah mengikuti pengambilan nilai ini. Terlebih lagi di rumah aku tidak pernah memasak sama sekali. Kalau kau menunjukkan kepadaku rempah-rempah aku rasa aku tidak akan dapat membedakannya.” Eichi tertawa sedikit pada dirinya sendiri.  
“Jadi kau kesini ingin belajar memasak?”  
Eichi mengangguk.  
“Sendiri?”  
Eichi mengangguk lagi.

“Aku akan mengajarimu kalau kau mau.” Tawarmu kepada Eichi, dia terlihat sangat antusias dengan kegiatan memasak ini tetapi kau mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaannya dan dapur nanti jika dibiarkan sendiri. Nanti kalau misal makanannya gosong, banyak asap, lalu terhisap Eichi terus dia sesak nafas lalu mati bisa-bisa kau merasa dikutuk seumur hidup. Tampaknya Eichi juga mengizinkanmu dan mengapresiasi niatanmu untuk menolongnya.  
“Baiklah, apronnya mana?” Tanyamu sambil melihat ke sekitar dan menemukan sebuah apron yang masih dilipat rapi di meja kemudian memakainya. Kau menghampiri Eichi dan melihat bahan-bahan yang disediakannya cukup banyak.

“Apa yang ingin kau masak?”   
“Entahlah. Aku hanya mengambil barang acak dari dapur rumahku. Bahkan aku berpura-pura memiliki urusan OSIS agar bisa pulang siang hari ini.” Ucap Eichi tanpa dosa, membuatmu kehilangan kata-kata. “Tapi aku juga membawa buku ini.”  
Fiuh syukurlah Eichi belum jadi bodoh total dengan membawa buku resep itu.

“Buku ini berisi resep turun temurun yang ditulis sejak zaman nenek moyangku bahkan sebelum keluarga Tenshouin menjadi sejahtera seperti saat ini. Konon isi resepnya membawa umur pendek bagi orang yang mengkonsumsinya.” Jelas Eichi panjang lebar sambil menunjuk tulisan Tenshouin di cover buku itu.  
“Beneran?”  
“Bercanda, ini buku resep koki rumahku kok.”

Duh pengen tampol.

Kau mengambil buku itu kemudian membacanya.  
Isinya membuatmu terdiam, makanan mahal semua. Namanya aneh-aneh lagi ada yang pakai bahasa spanyol sama prancis segala. Foto makanannya juga sebagian besar adalah makanan yang hanya dapat kau lihat di restoran mahal yang tidak mampu dikunjungi oleh orang-orang seperti yang berambut biru di Ra*bits.  
“Eh bentar.” Diantara kebingunganmu, kau melihat salah satu menu yang kau kenal. “Eichi, sensei-senseimu ada minta kriteria apa gitu tidak untuk makanannya?”  
Eichi menggeleng kemudian melihat ke menu yang menarik perhatianmu itu.  
“Oh, onion rings? Aku hanya pernah memakan itu satu kali.” Ucapnya, yang kau lihat itu satu-satunya yang kau kenal dan pernah coba. Tapi jauh banget dari makanan elite tiba-tiba jadi onion rings.

“Yang ini resepnya ada pakai bubuk emas sih.” Lanjut Eichi.

“.... Kita buat yang normal saja ya.” Kau mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan tetapi Eichi menghentikanmu.  
“Kalau aku membiarkanmu yang melakukannya berarti aku tidak akan belajar. Sebutkan saja bahannya, aku akan mengambilnya.”

“Bawang bombay, 1 gelas tepung terigu, 1 sdt baking powder dan garam, telur, susu secukupnya, ¾ gelas tepung roti, minyak, dan micin.” Kau menyebutkan kepada Eichi yang langsung mengambil dan membawakannya padamu.

“Eichi astaga Eichi itu bawang merah.”  
“Yaalah Eichi kubilang 1 sendok teh kenapa malah pakai centong sayur.”  
“Eichi tepung roti itu bukan roti terus dibalur tepung.”  
“Demi apa Eichi aku tau sekolah kita banyak yang agak sengklek tapi engga juga kau berikan micin 1 botol.”

Adapun pelajaran yang engkau dapatkan dari mengajar Eichi adalah ternyata menghapal teh tidak membuatmu hapal dengan bahan makanan.  
Selesai memastikan bahan yang dibawa oleh Eichi, kau mulai menjelaskan langkah berikutnya pada Eichi.

“Masukkan minyaknya ke dalam panci, panaskan hingga 185C.” Ok siap syukurnya Eichi benar pada step ini, sambil kalian menunggu itu, kau membantunya untuk memisahkan lapisan bawang bombaynya menjadi berbentuk cincin sedangkan dia mencampurkan tepung, baking powder dan garamnya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk terpisah.  
Saat selesai dengan itu, kau menyuruh Eichi untuk memasukkan bawangnya ke dalam mangkuk tadi dan membuatnya terbalur sempurna. Ambil mangkuk lain dan campurkan telur dan susunya menggunakan garpu.  
Eichi melakukan semua itu dengan hati-hati, setelah itu dia mencelupkan bawang yang tadi ke dalam adonan basah susu dan telur tadi, biarkan hingga tidak banyak yang menetes lagi kemudian balurkan ke tepung roti. Terakhir, Eichi menggoreng bawangnya ke dalam minyak panas sekitar 2-3 menit hingga berubah menjadi keemasan.

“Sudah tuh, tinggal diangkat lalu ditaruh keatas tisu untuk mengeringkan minyaknya.” Menuruti perkataanmu, Eichi mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya ke piring yang telah dilapisi tisu yang kau siapkan sebelumnya.  
“Aku ingin mencobanya!” Ucap Eichi sambil menunggu minyaknya mengering, tampak puas dengan hasil makanannya.  
Kau khawatir sih apakah dia boleh memakan ini tetapi tidak mungkin kau bisa menolaknya jika ekspresinya sudah sangat berharap seperti itu.

Kalian menunggu onion ringsnya menjadi sedikit dingin lalu menambahkan bumbu dan juga merica, tidak lupa saos sambal dan tomat.  
“Fufu.” Eichi mengambil salah satunya dan memakannya, meskipun mengaduh kepanasan, matanya berkilau seperti anak-anak saat mencobanya.  
“Kau menyukainya?” Tanyamu, Eichi melihatmu dengan senang lalu mengangguk dengan antusias.  
“Ini, coba juga.” Eichi menyodorkan salah satunya kepadamu, dan kau memakannya.  
“Enak.” Katamu, membuat Eichi bersenandung senang tetapi tidak mengambilnya meskipun dia tampak sangat menyukainya. Malah mengangkat piring itu dan bersiap membawanya pergi. Menyadari kebingunganmu, dia tersenyum lalu mengatakan.

“Aku tidak boleh memakan ini terlalu banyak, bagaimana jika kita membagikannya pada yang lain? Aku yakin mereka akan menyukainya.”

-the end-


	16. Promise-Natsume Sakasaki

Kau berjalan masuk ke kelas, membanting pintu kelasmu hingga engselnya berbunyi. Seluruh anak kelasmu melihatmu tetapi tidak berani berbicara denganmu saat kau berjalan menuju ke mejamu, bahkan Subaru yang tidak dapat diam juga tidak berani berbicara. Mereka sudah mengetahui jika kau seperti ini hanya ada satu orang yang dapat menenangkanmu. Kabar buruknya, yang membuat moodmu sangat buruk adalah orang itu.

“Anjir Natsume, tenangin cewe lu tuh. Lagi badmood.” Bisik Subaru sambil memukul-mukul Natsume. Tidak seperti biasa, Natsume tidak marah dipukul seperti itu melainkan mendengus kesal.

“Mampus dua-duanya lagi kelahi.” Ucap Makoto saat melihat reaksi kalian berdua yang bahkan tidak mau melihat satu sama lain.  
“Eh tapi kebetulan juga Sakasaki-kun masuk hari ini.” Lanjut Makoto dengan suara kecil sambil berkumpul di pojokan dengan yang lain. Natsume dan dirimu duduk bersebelahan di tengah-tengah kelas pula, membuat suasana keruh hingga mencakup 1 kelas.  
“[Name]-dono dan Sakasaki-kun sedang berkelahi? Apa alasannya?” Tanya Souma yang juga ikut ghibah dengan antusias.  
“Padahal kemarin mereka biasa saja, malahan [Name] mencari Sakasaki-kun sepulang sekolah kemarin.” Tambah Adonis yang melihatmu sepulang sekolah kemarin.  
“Berarti masalahnya kemungkinan besar saat pulang sekolah itu. Kau masih ada info lebih tentang itu, Otogari?” Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Hokuto berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Katanya. Padahal aslinya Hokuto juga cuma ikutan kepo.

“Sayangnya tidak.”

“Yaahh...” Semua menghela nafas kecewa.  
Subaru baru saja menyadari teman-temannya sedang di pojokan, tentu saja dia ikutan kepo sama gatal mau ikut ghibah.  
“Kenapa nih? Jahat ga ngajak aku ikutan!” Protes Subaru kencang-kencang.  
“Bego malah teriak. Sini deh, kau tau Sakasaki dengan [Name] kenapa tidak kemarin?” Tanya Hokuto, Subaru berpikir-pikir sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya lagi, membuat yang lain menatapnya penuh harap.

“Engga.”

“Yaahh...” Lagi-lagi mereka harus menghela nafasnya.  
“Tapi kudengar dari Natsume dia ada janji dengan [Name] buat ngedate!” Lanjut Subaru dengan ceria.  
“Itu informasi berharga woi.” Ucap Hokuto.

“Aku bisa menebak kira-kira bagaimana.” Souma mengangkat tangannya untuk berbicara.  
“Yak silahkan saudara Kanzaki silahkan berbicara.” Makoto berpura-pura memegang mic, malah jadi main.  
“Kemungkinan besar, [Name]-dono dan Sakasaki-dono memiliki janji ngedate bersama kemarin, maka dari itu [Name]-dono mencarinya karena seperti yang kita ketahui, Sakasaki-dono tidak masuk kelas kemarin.” Jelas Souma dengan serius.  
“Ok ok, lanjut.” Ucap Makoto.  
“Nah mungkin ada masalah saat date mereka kemarin, makanya mereka berada dalam mood yang sangat buruk pagi ini hingga tidak mau memanggil satu sama lain. Apa ada yang memiliki opini lain?”

“KaMI bahkan tidak perGI.”  
“Loh Natsume?” Mereka semua menatap ke Natsume yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam perbincangan padahal tidak diundang.  
“Kalian membahasnya terlalu keRAS. Semua dapat mendengarNYA.”

“Jadi, masalah kalian apaan? Cepetan baikan sana, suasana kelas buruk banget kena masalah 2 orang bucin.” Titah Hokuto kepada Natsume.  
“HmPH!”  
“....” Tenang, Hokuto anak baik, Hokuto penyabar, tidak akan marah hanya karena dijudesin.

“Kami memang memiliki janJI untuk pergi berkenCAN. Kemarin dia juga mencariKU. Tapi kami tidak bisa pergi karena aku mendapat pekerjaan yang tiba-tiBA. Awalnya aku berniat menolaknya tapi dia tidak menginzinkanKU.” Natsume menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka, jarang-jarang dia ingin membuka dirinya seperti ini. “Dia mengatakan aku harus mengutamakan pekerjaanKU, padahal aku telah menunggu date itu untuk waktu yang laMA.” Natsume menarik nafas panjang dan berkata dengan berat.

“Bahkan sihirku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti iNI.”

“Lalu, kau ada mengatakan itu padanya?” Adonis bertanya pada Natsume di tengah ceritanya.  
“Tentu saJA.” Jawab Natsume dengan yakin.  
“Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?” Hokuto tampak ragu mengingat sifat Natsume.  
“Aku mengatakan aku tidak mau perGI.”  
“Itu saja?” Mereka menunggu lanjutan Natsume tapi dia hanya diam. Natsume mengangguk.

“Haah, pantas ngambek, kau harus menjelaskannya dengan benar. Tuh [Name] sudah di sini.” Hokuto menunjuk ke dirimu yang sudah ikut nimbrung di belakang Natsume tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mengetahui tempat dan posisinya, 5 orang yang lain itu pergi meninggalkan kalian.  
“EHHHH? Aku mau dengar!” Protes Subaru yang ditarik Hokuto.  
“Hush, itu urusan mereka.” Balas Hokuto yang tidak membiarkan Subaru lepas.  
“....”  
“....”

“TUH KAN MEREKA GABISA KALAU GAADA AKU!” Ucap Subaru menunjuk kalian berdua yang hanya saling tatapan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.  
“Mau kusuruh Souma memotong mulutmu?” Ancam Hokuto yang membuat Subaru langsung kicep.  
“Mereka bisa paham satu sama lain kok. Percaya saja ke mereka! Karena kata-kata adalah sihir yang terhebat.” Makoto berusaha menghibur Subaru, kebetulan bijak.

“....Kau mendengar pembicaraan tadi KAN?” Natsume yang memulai pembicaraan diantara kalian, kau mengangguk.  
“Pekerjaan itu penting bagimu, jadinya aku mengalah. Kita masih bisa pergi lain kali.” Kau mencoba menjelaskan alasanmu menyuruhnya pergi kemarin.  
“Tapi aku tidak suKA.” Balas Natsume, wajahnya masih cemberut. “Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak bersaMA. Saat aku kosong, kau sibuk dengan unit laIN.  
“Aku juga tidak menyukai harus menyuruhmu pergi, tapi kau tetap harus memprioritaskan pekerjaanmu.” Ungkapmu kepadanya.

“Aku tidak ingin orang-orang terus mengalah bagiku. Aku tidak ingin dilindungi terus menerus. Aku muak dengan itu. Aku yang membuat janji denganmu, aku yang akan menjadikannya nyata. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang dapat kau andalkan, aku ingin memprioritaskanmu.” Natsume berbicara seperti biasa, tidak menekankan akhir kalimatnya lagi.

“Aku rasa aku juga salah disini. Maaf. Tapi kau tidak boleh selalu memprioritaskanku, kau harus tau kapan kau harus memilih pekerjaanmu juga.” Kau mengucapkannya pada Natsume, berharap itu dapat memperbaiki perasaannya.  
“Aku juga tidak menjelaskannya dengan baIK, maaf.”  
“Jadi, kita berdamai?” Tanyamu dengan senyuman kecil, Natsume terkekeh mendengar kata-katamu itu.  
“BelUM. Kosongkan jadwalMU, kita akan pergi hari iNI, [Name].”  
“Pff, baiklah, Natsume-kun.”

-the end-


	17. Queen-Nagisa Ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pspsps, lagu yang muncul di chapter ini adalah laventelin sinenen(ending song game Steam Prison).

“Lavender green, lavender blue.”

Kau menoleh kearah Nagisa yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa alasan sambil memperhatikan batu mulia yang berada di tangannya. Nagisa tidak menyadari tatapanmu, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“When I am a king, you shall be the queen.” Lanjutnya, kau masih tidak memahami kenapa dia mengatakan itu.

“....Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang berbicara sendiri.” Nagisa kembali terfokus padamu dan memberikan senyuman hangat.   
“Sebuah puisi?” Tanyamu, meskipun Nagisa membacakannya dengan nada yang datar.  
“....Sebuah lagu yang pernah kudengar dulu.” Jelas Nagisa, fokus kembali pada batumulia yang dipegangnya itu, berwarna putih dan berkilap dengan berbagai warna saat diarahkan pada cahaya. Nagisa tampaknya sangat menyukai batu yang belum lama ini dia dapatkan itu, sesekali tersenyum saat menatapnya.

“...Kau tau? Batu ini disebut opal. Aku membawa banyak batu tetapi inilah yang paling indah.” Nagisa mengarahkannya padamu. “....Artinya ada banyak. Ada yang mengatakan opal adalah simbol dari loyalitas dan cinta.”  
Kau mengambil batu itu dari tangan Nagisa dan melihatnya, warnanya memang indah saat mengenai cahaya.  
“Makna lainnya?” Kau bertanya lagi.

“Kematian.”

“... Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan begitu.” Kau tertawa sesaat. “Batu ini terlalu indah untuk melambangkan itu.” Komentarmu, Nagisa tidak merespon, hanya menatapmu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.  
“Nagisa-kun?”  
“... Batu itu juga adalah ratu dari batumulia.”

“Fufu, kau tau banyak ya. Untuk kali ini aku setuju, batu ini lebih indah daripada yang kau bawa sebelumnya.” Kau melihat opal itu sekali lagi kemudian memberikannya kembali pada Nagisa. Dia tidak menerimanya, membuatmu keheranan.

“Ah, kubuat kotor ya? Tapi aku tidak tau cara membersihkannya.”  
“...Untukmu.” Nagisa membuatmu menggenggam batu itu.  
“Loh, kau menyukai batu yang ini ‘kan? Daritadi kau tersenyum melihatnya. Lagipula ini pasti mahal.” Kau menatap Nagisa dengan ragu, sedangkan ekspresinya tidak berubah dari biasanya.

“...Aku tersenyum karena membayangkan kau yang memakainya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat cincin dengan itu tapi aku merasa batu itu jauh lebih indah seperti ini.” Jelas Nagisa kepadamu dengan santai, membuatmu sedikit malu.  
“Kau yakin dengan ini?” Tanyamu untuk memastikan, dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

“Lavender green, lavender blue, when I’m the king, you shall be the queen. Who told you so? That was my own heart that told me so~” Nagisa menyanyikan lagu yang dia sebutkan di awal tadi, seperti yang kau ingat, suaranya memanglah indah.  
“.... Sudah kukatakan, saat aku menjadi raja, kau yang akan menjadi ratuku.”

-the end-


	18. Restless-Tori Himemiya

“Lalala~ lalala~ Senangnya hari ini~~” Tori berjalan sambil sesekali melompat senang saat keluar dari kamarnya. Membuat Yuzuru menganga dan menatap tidak percaya. Tuannya, tuan yang sangat pemalas di pagi hari dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya bangun awal dengan sendirinya hari ini, hari minggu pula.

“Apa bentar lagi aku dipecat ya.” Gumam Yuzuru saat Tori melewatinya.  
“Hm? Babu, kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Tapi aku tidak akan protes, aku sedang bahagia hari ini ehehe~”  
“... Bocchama, permisi.” Yuzuru menaruh belakang tangannya ke dahi Tori.  
“Apa sih!” Tori menepis tangan Yuzuru atas tindakan tiba-tibanya itu, senyuman riangnya jadi menghilang karena mood yang memburuk.  
“Anda tidak demam.”

“Emang engga! Siapa yang bilang aku demam! Sudah, kerja sana! Hmph.” Tori berjalan meninggalkan Yuzuru dengan marah menuju ke ruang makan.  
“Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh.” Batin Yuzuru, mana mungkin Tori bangun awal tanpa alasan, bahagia banget lagi. Yuzuru hanya dapat mengangkat bahu dan pergi membereskan kamar Tori. Setelah selesai dengan sarapan dan mandi paginya, Tori kembali ke kamarnya yang sudah bersih tak berbekas debu sama sekali karena Yuzuru. Lelaki berambut biru itu juga entah sejak kapan telah selesai mandi dan berdiri dengan tenang sambil menuang teh ke gelas Tori.

“Bocchama, saya minta maaf atas tindakan saya pagi ini. Yuzuru ini hanya penasaran kenapa anda bisa bangun pagi hari ini.” Ucap Yuzuru sambil menunduk pada Tori.  
“Sudahlah lupakan saja yang tadi. Suasana hatiku sangat baik hari ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun awal?” Tanya Tori penasaran, dan Yuzuru langsung menjelaskan perjuangannya setiap pagi hingga ke sekolah hanya untuk mengurus dan membangunkan (r:mengancam) Tori untuk bangun.  
“Itu hari-hari biasa. Hari ini spesial ehehe~” Tori berkata dengan angkuh dan penuh kebanggaan sambil meminum tehnya. Pasti lagi nunggu Yuzuru nanya. Baiklah, sebagai butler baik dan professional padahal tidak kepo banget, Yuzuru akan bertanya.

“Bocchama ada rencana apa hari ini?”  
“Cieee kepo, gamau kasih tau ah!”

Senyuman di wajah Yuzuru mulai berubah mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

“Yu- Yuzuru, canda! Canda!” Tori langsung menenangkan Yuzuru sebelum dia mengeluarkan entah apalah senjata membunuh dari kantung bajunya. “Tapi kau harus janji tidak bertindak apa-apa ‘loh!”  
“Memangnya saya pernah bertindak apa yang membuat anda kesusahan, bocchama?” Yuzuru mengatakan itu dengan polosnya, sabar, Tori sabar.  
“Banyak. Hari ini aku pergi akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan [Name]! Eh-heh!” Pamer Tori, Yuzuru terdiam sesaat lalu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi.  
“Dengan [Name]-sama? Berdua saja?”

Tori mengangguk, lalu mulai menjelaskan bahwa kalian akan pergi ke mall untuk membeli keperluan sekolah bersama, lebih tepatnya Tori yang memaksa ikut sih. Yuzuru hanya mendengar dengan seksama.  
“Baiklah jika begitu, bukankah seharusnya kita memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk anda sekarang? Sebentar lagi sudah waktu kalian harus bertemu.” Tori melihat ke jam setelah Yuzuru mengatakan itu, dan dia mulai panik sendiri. Syukurnya Yuzuru dengan sigap memilihkan baju yang casual tetapi masih menunjukkan keunikan dan keimutan Tori dengan cepat.

“Saya akan segera memanggilkan supir untuk mengantar anda. Tunggulah sebentar.” Setelah mengatakan itu dia meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus memberikan waktu dan tempat bagi Tori untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tori turun ke bawah dan melihat supir beserta mobilnya telah menunggu. Yang membuatnya bingung itu kenapa Yuzuru juga ikut menunggu, pakaiannya juga diganti menjadi yang lebih santai.

“Yuzuru, ngapain?” Tanya Tori.  
“Ikut, tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, bocchama.” Sebut Yuzuru santai dan mengisyaratkan Tori untuk segera masuk. Tentu saja Tori tidak terkesan.  
“Tenang saja bocchama, aku tidak akan berada di sebelah kalian terus menerus, aku akan melihat kalian dari jauh saja memastikan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.”  
“Justru semakin mengerikan!! Yuzuru di rumah saja jangan ikuuut!!”  
Setelah debat panjang lebar, akhirnya Yuzuru dengan sangat enggan mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Tori, mengizinkannya pergi sendiri bahkan melambai dengan sedih saat mobilnya mulai keluar dari gerbang.

“[Nameeeee]~~” Tori memeluk manja dirimu yang telah menunggu sekitar 10 menit untuk kedatangannya, orang-orang yang lewat merasa seperti melihat kakak adik. “Kau menunggu lama? Semua ini karena Yuzuru jadi salahkan dia saja ya.” Lanjut Tori, sedikit emosi mengingat debatnya tadi, Yuzuru juga mengalah karena diancam dengan tangisan Tori sebenarnya.  
“Yuzuru?” Kau menjadi penasaran kenapa Yuzuru ikut diperbincangkan.

“Sudah jangan bahas dia, ayo kita pergi sekarang!” Tori menggandeng tanganmu dengan senang dan mulai menarikmu, meskipun dia tidak tau harus pergi kemana. Akhirnya kau yang menahannya dan memimpin perjalanan agar dia tidak berjalan kemana-mana dan berakhir di tempat entah berantah. Tori punya selera yang bagus kalau mengenai perlengkapan menulis yang lucu dan unik, mungkin karena keluarganya penjual mainan, mungkin karena itupula yang dia pilih selalu mahal-mahal.

“Eh, ini mahal? Tidak apa-apa, akan kubelikan untukmu kok!”

Elus-elus dada dirimu melihat pen yang akan dia belikan untukmu itu berlapis emas dan berhias berlian, baru kau pakai ke sekolah yang ada dicolong Subaru karena berkilauan sehingga kau harus menolak tawaran Tori tersebut. Kau akhirnya hanya mengambil 2 barang termurah yang dipilih oleh Tori dan memilih sisanya sendiri yang sesuai dengan isi dompetmu. 

“Uuu, padahal aku bisa membelikanmu yang lebih bagus.” Ucap Tori dengan cemberut saat keluar dari toko tersebut.  
“Tori-kun mau makan es krim tidak?” Kau menunjuk ke sebuah tempat es krim yang sedang diskon, tentu saja bukan yang umumnya dimakan oleh Tori, tetapi mendengarmu mengajaknya membuatnya langsung sangat semangat.  
Saat kau tersenyum melihat tingkah Tori yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Kau dapat merasakan tatapan yang tiba-tiba diarahkan padamu. Sejujurnya kau sudah merasa ditatap sejak tadi, bukan tatapan hangat lagi rasanya, seperti kau akan diterkam tiba-tiba dari belakang. Ini membuatmu sangat risih tapi kau merasa tidak enak merusak suasanamu dengan Tori yang sedang senang ini.

“[Name]? ada apa?” Tanya Tori saat menyadari kau mulai melamun sambil mengelus kepalanya. Kau menggeleng lalu kalianpun pergi membeli es krim itu.  
“Woaah! Lihat, lihat [Name]! Es krimku 3 tingkat! Lucu banget pasti Eichi-sama akan menyukai hal seperti ini, lain kali aku akan mengajaknya bersama kita hehe~” Tori mulai memakan es krimnya dengan semangat.  
Kau tidak dapat fokus, tatapan itu semakin tajam setiap kali Tori tampak sangat senang.  
“[Name]? Es krimmu mulai meleleh tuh.” Tori menunjuk ke jarimu yang sedikit terkena es krim kemudian menarik lenganmu dan menjilat es krim itu.

“BOCCHAMA!” Sebuah suara teriakan tiba-tiba muncul dari sebelah kalian. Yuzuru berjalan dengan panik menarik Tori menjauh.

“Yuzuru?! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini bukan persetujuan kita!” Tori menatap Yuzuru marah.  
“Yang menatapkku daritadi... Yuzuru?” Tanyamu ragu, Yuzuru menarik nafasnya dan mengembalikan ketenangannya.  
“Tepat sekali.” Ucapnya.

“Apa? Kau menatap [Name] daritadi!?” Tori semakin marah.  
“Maaf, [Name]-sama, tapi jika kau ingin melanjutkan date ini, aku harus ikut bersama kalian.” Ucap Yuzuru dengan tegas dan tidak mau mengalah.  
Tori tidak mempedulikan itu, dia menarik lenganmu kemudian memaksamu berlari bersamanya.

“KALAU YUZURU IKUT AKU AKAN BERTERIAK KAU PENCULIK!” Pekik Tori yang sangat menarik perhatian, dengan licik dia menunjuk ke arah Yuzuru juga sehingga dia ditahan oleh beberapa petugas keamanan sebelum dapat mengejar kalian.

“T- Tori-kun, kau yakin tidak apa-apa, itu Yuzuru ‘loh!” Ucapmu dengan panik sambil tetap berlari.  
“Aku akan dibunuhnya di rumah, mungkin.” Tori berkata dengan serius dan muka datar.  
“Jadi lebih baik kau pu-“

“Itu adalah urusanku nanti, sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan membuatku bahagia sebelum pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengannya nanti!”

-the end-


	19. Smile-Tsumugi Aoba

“Kau selalu tersenyum ya, Aoba-senpai.”

“Eh? Kenapa kau mendadak mengatakan itu?”  
Kau sedang membantu Tsumugi di ruang perpustakaan karena dia membantumu beberapa hari lalu jadinya kau berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan. Saat kau menyortir buku-buku, kau tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Tsumugi yang nyaris menyapa semua orang dengan senyuman, bahkan saat dia ingin memarahi orang yang ribut di dalam sini.

“Tidak kenapa-napa, hanya penasaran.” Jawabmu pendek kemudian kembali pada tugasmu, sebenarnya Tsumugi tidak memintamu untuk menyortir buku-buku itu, tapi bagaimana lagi, kau bosan. Buku yang menarik bagimu di sini rata-rata sudah kau baca habis dan tumpukan buku di pojokan ruangan itu mengganggumu.  
“Hm aku juga tidak menyadarinya, memangnya aku sesering itu tersenyum ya?” Tsumugi mengatakan itu tanpa dia sadari sambil tersenyum.

“Kau sedang tersenyum sekarang.” Kau menunjuk ke ujung bibirmu sendiri dan Tsumugi terkejut. “Mungkin jika kau ditusuk dari belakang oleh temanmu kau akan tersenyum juga ya.”  
“Ouch, jahat banget. Aku juga bisa menaruh dendam ‘loh.” Tsumugi berjalan ke tempatmu duduk saat ini, kau mengira dia akan memarahimu. Tapi dia hanya berjongkok di sebelahmu.

“Mau kubantu? Sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan tutup.” Tawar Tsumugi, tentu saja sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Kau menghela nafasmu lega kemudian mengangguk, tidak tersisa banyak lagi yang harus kau sortir tapi 2 selalu lebih baik daripada 1. Tsumugi pun memutuskan untuk duduk setelah mendengar balasanmu dan mengambil 2 tumpuk buku untuk dia pisahkan sesuai genrenya.

“Mengenai ucapanmu yang tadi, mungkin tidak salah juga.” Tsumugi membuka pembicaraan di keheningan itu, kau meliriknya sekilas dan menyadari dia tidak lagi tersenyum, melainkan fokus dan menatap buku-buku itu dengan serius. “Aku membantu Eichi-kun dalam tindakannya, dan dia hanya memanfaatkanku dari awal meskipun aku sangat senang dan menganggapnya temanku selama itu. Anehnya, aku tidak marah, aku hanya tersenyum saat mengetahui hal itu.”

Kau hanya bisa mendengarkan Tsumugi bercerita, kau sudah mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu sekolah ini selama masa revolusi Eichi dan bagaimana Tsumugi ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal tersebut dari berbagai orang walaupun Tsumugi sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan versi miliknya.

“Tapi menyapa orang dengan senyuman selalu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika aku cemberut bukan? Natsume-kun saja suka cemberut tapi saat dia tersenyum itu manis banget!” Tsumugi kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa dan aura santai sekaligus menenangkannya pun dapat kau rasakan lagi.  
“Natsume-kun hanya seperti itu padamu ‘loh Aoba-senpai.”   
“EH!? Dia tidak pernah marah sama sekali pada kalian?” Tsumugi bertanya dengan kaget, kau hanya tertawa sebagai balasan baginya.

“Uuu ternyata memang hanya aku yang dibenci Natsume-kun.” Tsumugi memisahkan buku-buku dengan cemberut serta sedih.  
“Tapi Aoba-senpai juga keren saat berwajah serius ‘loh.” Kau mencoba untuk menghibur Tsumugi dan mengelus rambutnya.  
“[Name]-chan? Haha, aku jadi malu kalau mengatakan hal seperti itu.” Tsumugi tetap membiarkanmu mengelusnya.  
“Fufu, tapi memang senyuman yang paling cocok dengan Aoba-senpai.”

-the end-


	20. Tears-Mitsuru Tenma

“Dash dash~ Hari yang indah~ Aku senang~ Hariku indah dan bahagia~ dash dash~” Mitsuru berlari dengan semangat berkeliling sekolah sambil bernyanyi, dia memang sangat menyukai kegiatan klubnya karena hanya disaat inilah dia dapat berlari sepuasnya di sekolah tanpa dikejar-kejar Kunugi-sensei.

“Eh? Ada [Name]-nee-chan? [Name]-nee-chaaaan!” Mitsuru melihatmu sedang duduk di tangga dari jauh kemudian berlari dengan cepat mendatangimu. Biasanya saat kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan menyapanya tetapi dia merasa aneh kali ini kau tidak memedulikannya.  
“[Name]-nee-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?” Mitsuru mendekatimu dan berjongkok untuk menghadapmu meskipun kau duduk dan menutup mukamu dibalik lututmu. Kau tidak menatapnya sama sekali walaupun kau menyadarinya ada di sana. Berpikir tidak lama lagi dia juga akan pergi karena kau tidak menjawabnya.  
Mitsuru memanggilmu beberapa kali lagi, dan pada akhirnya kau merasakan dia kembali berdiri dan percaya dia pasti akan pergi.

“Hup!” Akan tetapi dia malah duduk di sebelahmu.  
“Aku rasa [Name]-nee-chan akan kesepian jika di sini sendiri jadinya aku akan menemanimu daze!” Ucap Mitsuru kepadamu dengan ceria, tidak kecewa sama sekali saat kau mengabaikannya.  
“Uuu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja.” Kau akhirnya mengangkat wajahmu dan melihat Mitsuru yang berekspresi seolah tidak ada apa-apa langsung berubah saat melihatmu.

“[Name]-nee-chan, kau menangis! Ada apa? Kau kesakitan?” Mitsuru bertanya dengan panik dan mendekatimu.  
“Tidak apa-apa, kembali berlari saja Mitsuru-kun. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan pergi.” Balasmu kepadanya.  
“Kau berbohong, suaramu saja serak daze! Aku akan memanggil Nii-chan atau Sagami-sensei, tunggulah!” Mitsuru berdiri dan siap berlari lagi tetapi kau menghentikannya pergi dan menegaskan bahwa kau tidak sakit.

“... Baiklah, tapi kau kenapa? Jelaskan saja, aku akan membantumu apapun masalahnya.” Mitsuru memegang tanganmu dan mencoba menenangkanmu.  
“Kenapa kau baik sekali. Hiks-“ Kau kembali menangis dan Mitsuru semakin panik dengan responmu.  
“Dompetku hilang.” Ucapmu pada Mitsuru, masih bersedih, sedangkan Mitsuru sedikit kehilangan kata-kata. Kau mulai menjelaskan bagaimana kau mengalami berbagai kesialan hari ini, mulai dari salah seragam, ketinggalan buku, terjatuh di koridor, hingga akhirnya kehilangan dompetmu. Kesal dan stress mencari kemana-kemana kau akhirnya menangis sendiri di tangga sepulang sekolah.

“Ah, aku paham daze. Aku juga sangat sering sial berturut-turut! Aku pernah terjatuh 2 kali dalam 1 hari padahal tidak ada apa-apa!” Mitsuru mencoba menghiburmu, meskipun gagal. “Aku akan membantumu mencarinya lagi! Ayo kita coba 1 lagi daze!” Mitsuru tersenyum kepadamu dan mencoba mengajakmu berdiri. Dengan sedikit lemas, kau mengikuti Mitsuru, kebetulan lagi dia tidak berlari meninggalkanmu. Kalian berkeliling sekolah sekali lagi, mengingat-ingat kemana saja kau datang hari ini dan mencari setiap sudut yang mungkin.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, dan kau juga sudah sangat lelah baik emosi maupun fisik.  
“Mitsuru-kun, ayo pulang saja, tidak mungkin ketemu kok.” Ucapmu kepada Mitsuru yang masih mencari di semak-semak.  
“[Name]-nee-chan, yang ini?” Mitsuru menunjukkan dompet berwarna pink yang baru saja dia ambil dari semak-semak. Kau menatapnya tidak percaya, itu dompetmu, 100% dompetmu bahkan hingga kartu pelajarnya. Kau mengangguk penuh semangat dan Mitsuru menyerahkannya padamu.

“Mitsuru-kun! Terima kasih!” Katamu sambil mengelus kepala Mitsuru.  
“Hehe! [Name]-nee-chan tersenyum lagi daze!”  
Kau tersenyum senang dan sedikit air mata bahkan menetes dari tepi matamu.  
“Eh kenapa kau menangis lagi?” Mitsuru kembali panik saat melihatmu menangis seperti itu.  
“Aku tidak menangis sedih, Mitsuru-kun, haha. Ayo kita pergi ke cafe, aku akan mentraktirmu.” Ajakmu pada Mitsuru yang langsung tersenyum semangat.

“Hore! [Name]-nee-chan memang paling cantik saat tersenyum daze!”

-the end-


	21. Unhappy-Ibara Saegusa

“Ibaraaaaa.” Kau memeluk manja Ibara yang sedang memeluk sesuatu juga, laptop kesayangannya.  
“Iya ada apa sayang?” Tanya Ibara santai sambil mengetik di laptopnya, tidak melihat sedikitpun kearahmu.  
“IBARAAAAAAA.” Panggilmu semakin menjadi-jadi dan malah meremas badannya, bukan memeluknya lagi. Ibara mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari laptopnya dan menatapmu, tersenyum tapi tampak jelas tidak senang.

“Ada apa?” Tanyanya pendek singkat jelas.  
“Bosan.” Kau mengatakannya sambil cemberut, masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanmu.  
“Sabar ya, sebentar lagi kok rencanaku akan selesai.” Ucap Ibara, terdengar sedikit nada paksaan di kata-katanya.  
“Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu, rencananya baru jadi sebulan kemudian.”  
“Bahkan rencana peperangan tidak disusun dalam semalam ratuku.” Ibara mencubit hidungmu lalu melepaskannya. “Jadilah anak yang baik ya, saat ini selesai aku akan menemanimu kok, aku masih harus menyusun dialog untuk Kakka yang akan tampil sebentar lagi.”  
“Sebenarnya pacarmu itu aku atau Nagisa sih.” Kau mengomel kemudian mengeluskan kepalamu ke punggung Ibara.  
“Kamu kok. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali mengurus ini.” Selesai mengatakan itu, Ibara membuka ponselnya dan mulai menelepon lagi dan berbicara dengan penuh semangat.  
“Dasar ular.” Ucapmu saat melepasnya, tampaknya dia mendengarmu kemudian menyentil jidatmu. “SAKIT!” Kau memukul lengannya meskipun tidak berefek apa-apa kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ibara.

Kau mulai menggambar-gambar di pasir dengan ranting kayu yang kau temukan tadi setelah turun ke lapangan di bawah. Sekolah ini tidak menarik, kebanyakan murid hanyalah mengejar murid-murid yang handal dengan harapan bisa menjadi mereka juga. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi temanmu selain member Adam, kebetulan Nagisa juga sedang memiliki pekerjaan lain sekarang sedangkan murid lain tidak ingin mendekatimu sehingga yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menggambar seperti ini.

Terakhir kali kau memiliki waktu bersama Ibara itu hanya sehari, 3 bulan lalu. Sisanya? Ya begitu, selingkuhan dan rival terbesarmu adalah laptopnya yang penuh dengan data-data yang dia dapatkan setelah berbagai transaksi. Saat dia bertemu dengan laptop itu, duaar kau langsung dilupakan kecuali kau mengganggunya seperti tadi. Tentu saja kau mengetahui juga bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu bukanlah manusia yang paling suci dan polos di dunia ini.

“Ibara bego.” Kau menggambar ular berkacamata di pasir lalu mencoret-coretnya. Kau melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu sekitar 20 menit karena kekurangan kerjaan juga. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Ibara akan segera keluar dari ruangannya.  
Ibara tidak menyukai PDA, dia memiliki bakat untuk merubah sifatnya sebagaimana orang lain menginginkannya. Kau mengetahui hal-hal romantis yang dia lakukan itu 90% hanya agar kau dapat membiarkannya sendiri untuk sementara dan 5% nya agar kau senang. Memancing emosi memang, tapi 5% nya adalah kejujuran, dan kau menyukainya hanya karena 5% itu.

“Ibara bego, Ibara ga pekaan, Ibara uler!” Kau mencoret-coret pasir itu dengan lebih keras, syukur ruangan Ibara itu soundproof jadi tidak terdengar suara makianmu padanya.

....

.......

“Huh, malah tertidur.” Ibara menemukanmu yang terlelap sambil bersandar di depan pintunya dengan nyenyaknya. Ibara turun dan menatapmu, melihatmu terlelap dengan tenangnya meskipun dia ataupun orang lain bisa saja melakukan apapun kepadamu jika kau bertingkah seperti ini. Dia menyadari ada bekas pasir di tanganmu, kemudian melihat ke bawah, dia dapat melihat coretan kata bego besar di sana.

“Kau merusak nama baikku tau.” Komentarnya, dia akan meminta seseorang untuk membereskannya nanti. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan tulisan itu di Shuetsu, tapi ya jaga aman sajalah.  
Ibara kembali ke tempatmu kemudian duduk di sebelahmu kemudian mendekati telingamu untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Karena risih dan merasakan tanda bahaya, kau langsung terbangun sebelum dia dapat membisikkannya.

“Ibara?” Tanyamu setengah sadar, siapa tau kau hanya berkhayal.  
“Iya ada apa ratuku?” Ibara tersenyum manis, semanis permen gulali pakai susu kental manis.  
“Hapus senyuman itu, bikin kesal.” Komentarmu sambil mencubit pipinya.

“Apa saja yang kau tulis di bawah itu?” Ibara mengangkat tanganmu yang memiliki bekas pasir dan menatapmu untuk memaksamu menjawab.  
“Kau bego.” Tanpa dia melakukan hal itu, kau juga akan mengatakannya ke wajahnya.  
“Jika aku bodoh, aku tidak akan menyusun strategi bagi Eden, jadi pernyataanmu itu tidak sah.” Jelasnya, kau mengabaikannya karena tidak peduli. “Kau selalu tampak tidak senang saat bersamaku. Kau tidak menyukaiku?” Lanjut Ibara.

“Ternyata kau peduli juga jika aku tidak senang.” Ucapmu dengan nada penuh sarkas.  
“Tentu saja aku mengingat hal tentangmu dan tentang kita!” Ibara membalasmu dengan ceria seolah tidak ada dosa.  
“Jadi, kapan terakhir kali kita menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa kau memedulikan pekerjaanmu?” Tanyamu, tersenyum dengan rasa marah.  
“3 bulan 11 hari lalu, hari senin tanggal 19 Maret, jam 2 siang hingga 7 malam. Tuh ‘kan ingat.”

“Justru karena itu aku marah, itu sudah sangat lama tau!” Kau mencoba memukul Ibara, sebelum dia menahan tanganmu itu.  
“Ohoho, maaf, wajahku kalau bisa jangan disentuh ya, aset terbesar keduaku selain pikiranku!” Ibara tertawa, membuatmu semakin kesal. “Tapi memang juga sudah cukup lama. Aku memiliki waktu kosong setelah live Eden di akhir bulan. Hm hmmm, biarkan aku melihat jadwalku.” Ibara membuka ponselnya dan mengecek kalendernya.  
“Yap, aku memiliki waktu kosong selama beberapa hari setelah itu.” Ibara berkata dengan senang.

“Lalu?”   
“Ayo pergi berkencan, akan kutinggalkan laptopku. Kalau perlu kumatikan ponselku, bagaimana?”  
“Kau memang ular ya.” Komentarmu atas tindakannya yang sangat sangat sesuai dengan harapan dan isi hatimu. “Baiklah, berikan 24 jam waktumu bagiku dan aku akan memaafkanmu.” Ucapmu dengan senyuman tenang pada Ibara.  
“Apa maksudmu hanya 24 jam? Darah dan dagingku dan segalanya milikku adalah milik ratuku. Mana bisa aku membiarkan ratuku tidak bahagia saat bersamaku. Percayalah bahwa diriku yang kutunjukkan padamu adalah diriku yang sesungguhnya.”

Yep, memang sudah kuduga manusia yang kau sukai ini adalah ular, apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan selain menerima fakta itu.

“Ibara.”  
“Iya?”  
“Aku menyukaimu.”  
“Fufu, tentu saja Ibara Saegusa ini juga menyukaimu.”

Kalian berdua hanya dapat tertawa mendengar perkataan kalian masing-masing. Memang hubungan yang aneh. Mungkin besok-besok kau harus mulai merencanakan untuk melempar laptop Ibara keluar jendela.

-the end-


	22. Voice-Souma Kanzaki

Kau mencintai Kanzaki Souma karena alasan yang sederhana, suaranya. Tentu saja kau tidak menduga kau akan jatuh cinta pada saat kau pertama kali mendengarkan suaranya di live yang kau datangi hanya karena temanmu memaksamu. Kebetulan kalian menonton live di yumenosaki pada saat Akatsuki sedang tampil dan tentu saja Souma berada diatas panggung dan bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Suaranya tidak melengking, tapi juga tidak sangat berat maupun rendah, kau menyukai suaranya itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini.

“Ah, ada Anzu-senpai, Anzu-senpaaai!” Kau berlari menghampiri murid perempuan pertama di sekolah ini yang telah menjadi murid kelas 3 sekarang, membimbing kalian para murid di sektor produser yumenosaki tahun ajaran baru ini.  
“[Name]-chan, selamat pagi.” Anzu menghadap ke belakang dan menyapamu dengan senyuman.

“Anzu-dono, selamat pagi. Ah, selamat pagi juga [Name]-dono.” Orang yang kau kenal datang dari belakang Anzu menyapa kalian berdua dengan santai, rambut ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail dan membawa katana itu tentu saja kau ingat dengan jelas.  
“K-K-Kanzaki-senpai! Selamat pagi!” Kau menyapa Souma dengan suara yang bergetar karena gugup sedangkan Anzu menyapanya seperti biasa. Kau memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah ini karena Souma dan kebetulan sekali sektor untuk produser baru dibuka tahun ini sehingga kau bisa ikut mendaftar masuk ke sana, kebetulan juga sektor ini tidak memiliki cukup murid jika ingin membuat klub sendiri sehingga kalian harus masuk ke klub di sektor yang lain. Tentu saja kau memilih klub marine life yang cukup sepi karena kehilangan kedua member kelas tiganya tahun ini tapi Souma masih menjaga ikan dan hewan lain di sana dengan sangat baik, karena klub itu pulalah Souma bisa mengingat namamu.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, [Name]-dono?” Tanya Souma dengan khawatir, kau menggeleng dengan panik untuk membuatnya yakin meskipun wajahmu semakin memerah saat dia mendekat dan menaruh punggung tangannya pada dahimu.  
“A,a,a,a,-“ Kata-katamu menghilang saat Souma sangat dekat denganmu saat ini dan dengan polosnya mengukur suhu tubuhmu.  
“Wajahmu sangat merah tapi ekspresimu normal. Apakah ini tidak apa-apa, Anzu-dono?!” Souma bertanya dengan panik sambil melihat Anzu di belakangnya, sedang tertawa karena dia mengetahui perasaanmu pada Souma yang sebenarnya tampak dengan sangat jelas. Tangan Souma masih berada di dahimu, jika dia terus seperti ini tidak lama lagi bisa-bisa kau pingsan benaran.

“Tidak apa-apa kok Souma-kun, lepaskan saja dulu tanganmu. Terus kalau bisa antarkan dia ke kelasnya ya. Tampaknya dia kesepian jika ditinggal sendiri.” Anzu menunjuk kepadamu yang mulai berasap. Souma langsung melepaskannya dan menanyakan apakah kau baik-baik saja sekali lagi, kali ini kau langsung menjawab dengan tegas bahwa kau tidak apa-apa.  
“Jika masalahnya ada padaku sebutkan saja, [Name]-dono. Aku akan rela melakukan harakiri jika aku mengecewakan adik kelasku sendiri.” Souma mengatakannya dengan serius dan kau langsung menghentikannya sebelum dia mengeluarkan katananya.

“Baiklah jika kau tidak memerlukannya, aku jadi bisa menemanimu ke kulasu (r:kelas), mau berangkat sekarang?” Souma bertanya padamu, kau melihat sesaat pada Anzu yang mulai berjalan pergi namun memberikan kedipan dan ucapan semangat sebelum dia pergi.  
Sungguh, jika ini bukan karena kau cukup sering mendengar suara Souma pada saat mengurus club pasti kau telah pingsan tepar di tanah saat ini, itu yang nyaris terjadi padamu saat pertemuan pertama klub marine life dan itu cukup membuat Souma trauma.  
Namun itu tidak berarti kau kebal dengan suara Souma sekarang, suaranya masih sangat kau sukai, kau bahkan mengumpulkan album dan single Akatsuki dan selalu hadir dalam live mereka, Keito dan Kuro saja sudah mengenalmu.

Kalian berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas tanpa memulai perbincangan apapun. Kau tidak tau kenapa kau tidak pandai mencari topik pembicaraan saat bersamanya, mungkin khawatir kau tidak akan kuat mendengar suaranya.  
“[Name]-dono, aku kadang suka terpikir.” Souma lah yang membuka pembicaraan diantara kalian, kau langsung menatapnya dengan penasaran. “Apakah kau tidak suka saat bersamaku?”  
“TIDAK KOK!” Kau berteriak tanpa sadar untuk membantah kata-kata Souma barusan. “Aku sangat suka bersama Souma-senpai! Aku hanya canggung karena aku sangat suka mendengar suara Souma-senpai! Suaramu sangat indah! Aku sangat menyukainya, aku sangat sangat menyukainya!” Kau melanjutkan kata-katamu tanpa sadar, kau tidak ingin Souma menjauhimu. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari orang-orang mendengar pernyataanmu barusan karena kau mengatakannya di koridor.

“[N-Name]-dono, tenanglah.” Souma menarikmu ke tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi. Kau menyadari hal bodoh dan memalukan yang baru saja kau lakukan dan langsung berteriak dalam hati. Wajahmu merah, sangat panas, terlebih lagi kau tersadar Souma sedang menggenggam lenganmu sekarang untuk menarikmu pergi. Kau melihat wajah Souma sedikit tersipu merah.  
“M-maaf, Souma-senpai!” Kau langsung mengucapkannya saat kalian sudah di tempat yang sedikit lebih sepi. “Tadi itu sungguh bodoh! Tapi jangan benci aku, maaf karena terdengar sangat menyeramkan tadi!” Kau menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Souma.  
“[Name]-dono, berdirilah seperti biasa saja.” Sial, kau sangat heran dengan dirimu sendiri karena bisa-bisanya masih salah fokus ke suara Souma yang terdengar sangat tenang saat ini. Dengan takut dan ragu, kau kembali berdiri tegap dan melihat Souma, wajah sedikit kebingungan.

“Aku... sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa.” Ungkapnya kepadamu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.   
“Aku tidak pernah dipuji seperti itu jadinya itu pengalaman pertama bagiku.” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum canggung.  
“Maaf, Souma-senpai.” Ucapmu sekali lagi.  
“Jangan meminta maaf, [Name]-dono, aku senang dengan pujianmu itu.” Balas Souma yang masih sedikit tersipu karena senang dan malu. “Aku tidak menganggap itu aneh, hanya saja cukup unik. Jadi selama ini kau selalu datang ke raibu(r:live) Akatsuki untuk mendengar suaraku?”  
Kau mengangguk canggung dan cukup malu.

“Jadi selama ini kau juga canggung denganku karena suaraku?”  
Kau mengangguk sekali lagi.

“Haha, syukurlah. Itu bukan karena diriku yang menyeramkan ternyata.” Souma tertawa pelan melihatmu dan tampak lega.  
“[Name]-dono.” Souma memanggilmu dengan lembut, mendengar namamu dipanggil dengan suaranya dapat membuatmu mati di tempat saat ini tapi kau menahannya.  
“Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku harap kau akan terus mendukung aku dan Akatsuki. Akan kubust suara yang kau sukai ini terdengar kepada seluruh dunia agar kau dapat mendengarnya kapanpun dan dimanapun.”

-the end-


	23. Warm-Rei Sakuma

“Rei-san, Rei-saaan!” Kau masuk ke dalam ruang light music club kemudian mengetuk tutup peti Rei beberapa kali hingga kau merasakan ada yang bergerak di dalamnya, menyeramkan memang. Setelah bergerak beberapa kali, peti itu kembali diam dan tidak ada siapapun yang keluar.  
Kau mengetuknya lagi dengan lebih kencang lalu mungkin karena terbangun, Rei di dalamnya bergerak lagi. 

“Rei-san! Bangun! Bangun!!” Kau terus memukul tutup peti itu hingga akhirnya peti tersebut terbuka dan sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari dalamnya lalu menarikmu ke dalam. Kau berada dalam dekapan Rei yang masih mengantuk.

“Ahh, jauh lebih baik.” Ucapnya malas, mengabaikan protesmu dan diapun kembali tertidur tenang. Tanganmu tertahan olehnya sehingga kau juga tidak dapat memukulnya.  
“REI-SAN!” Teriakmu sambil menghadap Rei, jarak kalian terlalu dekat dan kau bahkan dapat merasakan nafas tenangnya saat ini.  
“Nngh, ada apa jou-chan? Kau kangen denganku?” Tanya Rei, salah satu matanya terbuka sedikit untuk melihat reaksimu yang memerah malu karena jarak kalian saat ini.

“Lepaskan. Dan juga aku ingin menanyakan rencanamu tentang live Undead.” Pintamu padanya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri karena posisi dipeluk seperti guling ini juga tidak nyaman bagimu. Bukannya lepas, Rei malah memelukmu semakin erat.  
“Hm? Kami ada live?” Tanya Rei dengan nada bercanda.  
“Kau yang merencanakannya, Koga-kun sangat senang saat mendengarnya ‘loh. Tidak mungkin kau kecewakan dia.” Kau mengerahkan tenagamu untuk mendorong lengan Rei agar minggir, tapi kau menganggap remeh kekuatannya. “Mana ada kakek-kakek yang memiliki tenaga seperti ini!”

“Haha, kau mengenalku dengan baik, produser yang baik~” Rei mengelus kepalamu lembut. “Mungkin mataku juga sudah tua ya, wajahmu memerah.”  
Rei tertawa melihat usahamu yang sia-sia seperti saat ini kemudian menutup matanya lagi, dia dapat terlelap dalam beberapa saat jika kau membiarkannya.

“Musim dingin ini sunggguh tidak baik bagi tubuhku, kau tidak ingin aku tampil dalam keadaan demam bukan? Jou-chan sangat hangat saat ini.”   
“Ini bisa kulaporkan sebagai sexual harassment.” Ancammu yang hanya membuat Rei terkekeh.  
“Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari pelukanku sehingga kau tidak bisa melaporkannya.” Balas Rei tenang, dan kau hanya dapat menghela nafasmu, berdebat dengan Rei adalah hal yang bodoh.

“5 menit. Dan juga biarkan tanganku bebas setidaknya agar aku bisa menamparmu bangun nanti.” Katamu tegas, dan Rei tertawa sekali lagi dan membiarkan salah satu tanganmu bebas.  
“Tangan kiriku?” Tanyamu saat melihat tangan kirimu masih tertahan.  
Rei melepaskan tangan kananmu lalu mengaitkannya dengan miliknya, menggenggamnya erat.  
“Ini lebih nyaman ‘kan.” Ucapnya lalu kembali tertidur, kau ingin memprotes kepadanya tapi melihat senyumannya saat kembali tertidur membuatmu harus mengalah kepadanya sekali lagi.

Bagaimanapun, kau bisa memutuskan untuk membiarkannya atau menamparnya 5 menit lagi.

-the end-


	24. Xerus-Midori Takamine

Belakangan ini Yumenosaki sedang demam satu peermainan yang sebenarnya aneh untuk di hype-kan pada zaman ini. Scrabble menjadi sesuatu yang sangat populer pada saat ini. Kebetulan, kau juga menyukai permainan ini.

“Anego!” Kau mendengar panggilan unik dari dalam kelas, kau sedang melewati koridor untuk murid kelas 1 dan satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu seperti itu adalah Tetora. Kau melihat ke dalam kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan 1-A lalu mengintip ke dalam. Tetora dan beberapa murid lain sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja.

“[Name]-san! Kau sedang sibuk?” Tanya salah satu dari si kembar 2wink, Hinata. Kau menggelengkan kepalamu, ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit hari dimana kau benar-benar kosong, sebenarnya tadinya kau juga ingin pulang.  
“Mau bermain scrabble dengan kami? Tomoya-kun, Sora-kun dan Hajime-kun sedang tidak ada hari ini jadi kami sedikit kesepian bermain tanpa mereka.” Tetora menawarkan kepadamu sambil menunjuk papan scrabble di meja.

“Aku rasa Midori-kun juga akan senang jika kau ikut.” Hinata tersenyum iseng mengingat hubunganmu dengan Midori, kau hanya tertawa canggung membalasnya.  
“Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku. Haah aku ingin pulang tapi kalian malah menahanku, mau mati saja.” Midori menghela nafasnya, daritadi kalian berkumpul dan berkeliling di sekitar meja Midori yang sudah tampak sangat risih dari awal.

“Kau tidak ingin bermain dengan [Name]-san?! [Name]-san bisa kurebut ‘loh kalau begitu heheh.” Ucap Hinata sambil bergerak mendekatimu. Midori tidak mengatakan apa-apa tetapi hanya menatapmu dan Hinata dengan tajam.

“Woah woah, canda! Tapi ayo main sajalah satu ronde!” Hinata menyadari betapa menyeramkannya tatapan itu lalu kembali menjauh darimu. Kau merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak mereka sekarang jadinya kau memutuskan untuk ikut dengan permainan mereka.  
“Anego, silahkan duduk!” Entah sengaja atau tidak, Tetora menyuruhmu duduk menghadap Midori, sedangkan yang lain duduk mengelilingi meja Midori.  
“Kenapa berkumpulnya di tempatku sih, sesak tau ga...” Midori menatap dengan kesal sedangkan yang lain hanya mengabaikan protesnya.

Kalian memulainya seperti biasa, mengambil 7 keping kotak huruf secara acak untuk diri kalian masing-masing.  
Huruf yang kau dapatkan adalah M, I, A, L, F, F, E.  
Tidak terlalu bagus.

“Yak Anzu-san, silahkan mulai duluan!” Hinata mengizinkanmu untuk memulai menyusun kata terlebih dahulu. Berpikir sejenak, kau menaruh tulisan “LIFE” di tengah papan.  
Berikutnya adalah giliran Midori yang menulis “BOET” di atas.  
“Boet apaan?” Tanyamu.  
“Brother di bahasa Afrika, dan kata yang sah di kamus scrabble.” Jelas Midori tanpa antusias.  
“Oh, aku akan menaruh T di bawah huruf BI, jadi BIT!” Ungkap Tetora bangga padahal hanya menaruh 1 huruf.  
“Lalu akan kulanjut dengan menambah OFAY!” Hinata menyelesaikan gilirannya.

“Ofay apalagi...” Kau sedikit heran dengan bahasa-bahasa aneh di scrabble ini.  
“Gatau, tapi Yuta-kun menggunakannya kemarin!” Balas Hinata sambil terkekeh.  
Kau tidak berniat memprotes. Kalian melanjutkan permainan ini terus hingga kalian hanya memiliki beberapa sisa huruf.

“Aku sial.” Ucapmu saat melihat 3 kotak yang kau miliki. X, R, E.  
“Fufu, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini!” Hinata tertawa senang sambil melihat kotak yang dia miliki, Tetora sudah menyerah sejak 2 giliran yang lalu dan Midori sangat berkonsentrasi hingga tidak berkomentar apapun.   
Saat kau berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara menghilangkan huruf X ini, kau merasakan sesuatu menendang kakimu di bawah. Kau melihat ke sekitar dan menyadari Midori yang berbisik padamu.

“Apa hurufmu?” Tanyanya tanpa suara, Hinata tidak fokus karena melihat hurufnya sendiri sedangkan Tetora pergi membeli minuman sebagai hukuman. Kau mengucapkan huruf milikmu pelan. Tanpa kau memintapun, nampaknya Midori ingin membantumu.  
Midori menggerakkan mulutnya perlahan dan kau dapat membacanya.

“X-E-R-U-S.”

Kau melihat kembali ke papan, kebetulan dia menaruh huruf U dan S di giliran sebelumnya. Mempercayai Midori dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain, kau menaruh ketiga hurufmu diatas huruf US itu.  
“Xerus apaan?” Tanya Hinata bingung, kau juga bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin kan kau mengatakan kau bertindak curang.  
“Xerus itu tupai afrika.” Jawab Midori untukmu.  
“Kau sangat hafal dengan hal di Afrika ya.” Komentar Hinata. “Tapi kok [Name]-san bisa menulis itu?”

“Haha, kebetulan saja. Tapi dengan ini berarti akulah pemenangnya!” Kau tersenyum senang dan melirik sebentar kepada Midori.  
“Terima kasih, Midori-kun.” Bisikmu padanya cepat saat Hinata berteriak kecewa tidak bisa menjadi pemenang pertama.  
Midori tidak membalas apa-apa, tetapi dia terkekeh pelan melihatmu yang tersenyum senang hanya karena memenangkan permainan scrabble. Mungkin berpikir akhirnya dia dapat berguna juga.

Permainannya dilanjutkan, dan Midori berakhir di posisi ketiga, kalah tipis dengan Hinata. Kalian sedang beristirahat sejenak sambil meminum minuman yang dibawa oleh Tetora.

“Aku masih tidak puas dengan posisi juara kedua. Ayo lagi!” Protes Hinata saat kalian mulai berberes-beres.  
“Haah, kau mau aku mati? Aku ingin pulang, besok Ryuseitai juga ada latihan.” Ucap Midori lemas, sudah ingin buru-buru pergi.  
“Psst, ayo sekali lagi, kali ini aku yang akan membantumu!” Kau menarik Midori turun untuk membisikkan itu padanya, kemudian tersenyum iseng saat melihatnya kehilangan kata-kata dengan tindakanmu barusan.

“Ah! Anego! Kau merencanakan apa dengan Midori-kun?!” Teriak Tetora melihat kedekatan kalian.  
“Rahasia! Ayo main sekali lagi.” Tidak kau duga, Midori yang membalasnya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu. 

-the end-


	25. Yours-Leo Tsukinaga

“FUaAHahaHAhA! Inspirasi datanglaaah!” 

Kau mendengar suara khas milik Tsukinaga Leo di taman sekolah. Kau melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan dia memang sedang menulis di bawah pohon dengan senangnya meskipun cahaya matahari dapat membakar kulit siapapun saat ini. Penasaran, kau memutuskan untuk berjalan ke bawah dan menghampirinya. Tidak sampai 3 menit kau telah tiba di bawah dan Leo sudah menghilang dari bawah pohon tempat kau melihatnya tadi. Buku dan pen yang dia gunakan masih terletak tidak rapi di sana.

“Uchuuu~! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan karyaku?” Leo melompat turun dari atas pohon langsung ke hadapanmu, menghadangmu untuk melihat music sheetnya.  
“OH!! [Name]! Ternyata [Name]!” Leo memelukmu erat dan langsung melepaskannya. “Aku merasakan seseorang menatapku dari atas, dan untuk memancingnya aku sengaja menaruh musikku tergeletak di sana! Gimana, aku pintar ‘kan eheheh. Eh itu bisa kujadikan ide untuk lagu baru! Pen pen dimana penku~” Leo langsung kembali menulis not pada kertasnya, khawatir dia akan segera melupakan idenya barusan.

“Kau menulis lagu baru lagi?” Tanyamu sambil melihat isi kertas baru tersebut. Leo mengangguk sambil menulis dengan senang dan sesekali menyanyikan nadanya.  
“Terdengar seperti lagu yang menyenangkan.” Komentarmu saat mendengar suara Leo.  
“Tentu saja! Ini adalah musim panas, kita perlu lagu yang penuh dengan semangat dan menyenangkan! Aku yakin para Knightsku akan menyukainya.” Balas Leo penuh semangat.

“Tampaknya kau sangat senang hari ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi kau memang orang yang seperti ini sih ya.” Ucapmu sambil duduk di sebelah Leo.  
“Hm? Seperti apa?” Tanya Leo penasaran, menghentikan jarinya sesaat.  
“Seperti anak-anak.”  
“Ehhh? Apa itu, aku lebih tua darimu!” Protes Leo sambil cemberut.  
“Fufu, tapi kau baik hati, penuh semangat, dan selalu membawa senyuman pada orang-orang. Tsukinaga-senpai yang kukenal adalah orang paling baik hati yang kuketahui.” Ungkapmu tenang.

“Haha, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu sebelumnya. Baik hati ya... hnnn, aku tidak terlalu memahami bagaimana pendapat orang-orang tentangku tapi aku senang dengan kata-katamu tadi! Aku menyukaimu [Name]!” Balas Leo sambil tersenyum riang. Kau terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-katanya itu dan mengetahui Leo menyukai semua orang.

“Aku juga menyukai Tsukinaga-senpai.”  
“Aku lebih menyukaimu!” Tegas Leo, kau tidak dapat menolong dan hanya bisa tertawa. Jika orang-orang mendengar ini mungkin akan mengira kalian adalah pasangan.

“Oh iya, aku memiliki hadiah untukmu.” Leo mencari-cari selembar kertas dari tumpukan kertas lain yang dibawanya. Setelah mengacak-ngacaknya selama beberapa menit dan membuat area di bawah pohon ini dikelilingi kertas, akhirnya dia menemukan hadiah yang dia maksud untukmu.  
“Lagu untuk [Name]! Spesial dan hanya milikmu, seperti diriku! Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik!”

-the end-


	26. Z-Chiaki Morisawa

Hari ini adalah hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Chiaki dalam waktu yang sangat sangat sangaaat lama.

“WOOOOOOHHHHHH! BISA NGEDATE JUGA AKHIRNYA WOI MAMAK CHIAKI NGEDATE MAK!!!”

Akhirnya semalam Chiaki nyaris ditendang keluar oleh orangtuanya karena berisik, berisik banget sampai pak RT di gang sebelah aja bisa mendengar jeritan bahagia tidak jelas Chiaki. Iya, besok akhirnya manusia bernama Chiaki Morisawa dapat merasakan yang namanya first date. Dengan penuh keberanian dan tidak tau malu dia berteriak mengajakmu jalan kemarin, padahal lewat chat saja bisa. Dia malah sampai nyewa kembang api dan petasan untuk dimainkan saat siang hari di sekolah.

Chiaki telah bersiap sejak kemarin, dia telah membuat baju yang matching dan syukurlah kau memohon agar dia tidak memakai kostum power renjer kalau tidak dia pasti akan memakai itu besok. Topik pembicaraan telah dia siapkan, tempat yang akan kalian tuju juga sudah dia survey sebelumnya. Tidak lupa dia berlatih untuk tersenyum di depan cermin. Baiklah kira-kira dia sudah siap untuk besok. Date plan A to Z nya telah siap mantap dan dia pergi tertidur meskipun tidak bisa tidur semalaman.  
Keesokan harinya, atau lebih tepatnya hari ini, Chiaki sudah bersiap dan menunggumu di depan tempat kalian berjanji untuk bertemu. Sambil menunggu Chiaki melihat ke pajangan di showcase toko untuk membuang waktu. Dia datang sangat awal, 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjian.

“Meskipun pahlawan selalu datang terlambat, kali ini aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang menunggu kedatangan penjahatnya!” Ucap Chiaki pada dirinya sendiri dengan semangat.  
“Loh, aku penjahatnya dong.” Suaramu yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat bulu kuduk Chiaki naik semua.  
“O-o-oh! [Name]!! Selamat pagi!!” Chiaki menyapamu dengan gugup dan senang bersamaan. ‘KENAPA HATIKU BERDETAK SANGAT CEPAT? APAKAH AKU MAU MATI?!’ Chiaki berteriak di dalam hati saat melihat kedatanganmu, padahal dulu tidak begini.

“Fufu, ini siang ‘loh Chiaki-san.” Kau tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang memang tidak benar ini, sedangkan jantung Chiaki semakin berdegup kencang saat melihat tawamu itu.  
“Emmm! Kalau begitu selamat siang! Kau sangat cantik hari ini [Name]!” Puji Chiaki padamu, padahal dia saja daritadi tidak bisa benar-benar melihatmu karena gugup.  
“Terima kasih kau menunggu lama?” Tanyamu padanya, kau datang cukup awal karena khawatir dia akan menunggu lama.  
“Engga kok, aku juga belum lama sampai.” Akhirnya Chiaki bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri. “Mau berangkat sekarang?”   
Kau mengangguk, dan Chiaki pun menawarkan untuk bergandengan tangan meskipun ketenangannya kembali menghilang. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumannya saat kau menaruh tanganmu pada miliknya.

“Yosh!! Plan A hingga plan Z ku akan kita jalankan hari ini!” Dia langsung menarikmu untuk berlari dengannya. Date kalian hari ini adalah menuju ke taman bermain, Chiaki yang menyarankannya dan kau rasa itu tidaklah buruk. Kalian membeli tiketnya bersama dan masuk ke dalam. Mungkin karena hari minggu, tempat ini ramai sekali, dan juga banyak pasangan, seperti yang kau duga. Melihat keramaian seperti ini memang bikin malas sih tapi saat kau menyadari Chiaki tersenyum senang saat melihat berbagai wahana yang ada kau jadi tidak tega ingin menghancurkan kesenangannya itu.  
Kalian menaiki berbagai wahana, mulai dari berteriak-teriak puas di roller coaster hingga Chiaki yang menjerit kencang saat masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Kebetulan juga di sana ada wahana bertema power renjer dan bisa kau tebak Chiaki sangat senang bermain di sana seperti anak-anak.

“Hup!” Kau merasakan sesuatu dipakaikan di kepalamu saat mendengar suara itu dan menyentuhnya.  
“Bando?” Kau melihat ke Chiaki yang juga memakai bando kelinci, sedangkan kau dipakaikan bando kucing.  
“Lucu ‘kan! Yang lain memakainya jadi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kita memakai ini juga!” Kata Chiaki dengan senyuman lebar. Kalian sedang beristirahat saat ini, lelah memainkan berbagai wahana yang ada di sini, 60% waktu kalian habis untuk mengantri saja sih.

“Jadi, plan B mu apa?” Tanyamu sambil meminum sodamu.  
Sebenarnya Chiaki masih chaotic inside, apalagi melihat berbagai ekspresimu daritadi sangat lucu baginya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak memelukmu daritadi. Dan juga berbagai bahasan yang dia siapkan di rumah ujung-ujung tidak berguna karena bahasanya menjadi kacau.  
“Tidak tau.” Balas Chiaki jujur.  
“Pfft, kau tidak menyiapkan plan B? Tadinya kau bilang planmu adalah dari A hingga Z.” Tanyamu lagi, dan Chiaki mengangguk polos, rencananya tidak pernah benar jika berkaitan denganmu.

“Yasudah, aku yang akan membuat plan B nya.” Ucapmu, tapi kau tidak menjelaskan apa rencanamu ke Chiaki meski dia memintanya. Kalian menghabiskan waktu di berbagai wahana lagi hingga matahari mulai tenggelam.  
“Hey [Name], apa rencanamu?” Tanya Chiaki, melihat banyak orang sudah mulai pulang. Kau membawa Chiaki ke depan tempat berfoto dan memanggil satu orang untuk kau minta tolong.

“Sudah, sini saja Chiaki-san.” Panggilmu padanya untuk mendekat, dia mengikuti kata-katamu dan saat dia sudah dekat kau pun menariknya mendekat dan sedikit turun hingga pipi kalian berdekatan.  
“[Name]?!” Chiaki tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sehingga dia kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.  
“Tersenyum saja, aku paling suka saat Chiaki-san tersenyum.” Bisikmu pada Chiaki, jantung Chiaki terasa seperti mau lepas tapi dia tersenyum lebar karena rasa senang bersamamu sehari ini. Foto pun terekam di ponselmu.

“AH TUNGGU!” Pekik Chiaki sebelum ponselmu dikembalikan, kau menatapnya heran.  
“1 foto lagi!” Pintanya pada orang yang memfoto kalian, untungnya dia setuju.   
“Chiaki?” Panggilmu, dan Chiaki menggendongmu tinggi, membuatmu harus menghadapnya ke bawah.  
“[Name], aku menyukaimu!” Ucapnya dengan tawa lebar saat kau melihatnya, dan 1 lagi fotomu dengan Chiaki pun bertambah di galerimu, meskipun kali ini, wajahmu cukup memalukan dengan ekspresi kaget dan malu menatap Chiaki.

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay selesai! Sebenarnya belum semua karakter 'kan.  
> Jadi kemungkinan suatu saat nanti akan ku update sisanya, cape euy istirahat dulu ya.  
> Jika suka feel free to leave kudos and comment! Kalau mau bisa follow saya juga di twitter (@rizelcchi_).  
> p.s:Gua WataruP sama fineP www//gapenting


End file.
